The Weasleys' Slave?
by NerdyLeighAnne
Summary: Voldemort has won the war, and has started forcing purebloods to join him as Death Eaters and own at least one slave, while forcing Muggle-borns to become slaves to purebloods. After arguing with his mother, saying they aren't worth more than Muggle-borns and shouldn't have a slave, Fred Weasley goes to buy a slave and is surprised when he sees a certain brunette. Fremione
1. A New Life

"Mum, I refuse to go buy a slave. We are not better than Muggle-borns!" Fred Weasley shouted at his mother. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Voldemort had killed Harry Potter. He now ruled their world, forcing Muggle-borns to be slaves and purebloods to be Death Eaters. "You know what? Maybe I should've died from that wall explosion! I never wanted to be a Death Eater, but now what am I? A Death Eater!"

"Fred-"

"I'm going to talk to George." He left, leaving his mother in the kitchen. When he got to his and his twin's room, the almost identical copy of him on the other bed had a confused look on his face.

"What was that about, Fred?" asked George. "I heard something about Muggle-borns, but that's it."

"Mum's forcing me to buy a slave."

"Fred, You-Know-Who is forcing pureblood families to have slaves, you know that! If he finds out that we don't have one, he'll kill the whole family!" George reminded him.

"Yeah, well, better that than being a Death Eater," mumbled Fred. "I wish I would've died from the wall, then I wouldn't have to be a Death Eater."

"Don't say that," said George. "I don't know what I'd do without you. Help Mum, go get a slave. We have the money, the joke shop's still cranking money in by the Galleons." He gave his twin a few golden coins. "I'll go with you."

Both twins left their room, telling Mrs. Weasley where they were going. They left, Apparating to Diagon Alley, where there was now a slave market. They started looking at the slaves, trying to find one they knew. Eventually, George looked over at Fred.

"Fred, I found another Gryffindor." Fred walked over to him, and he recognized the Muggle-born almost immediately. She had familiar brown hair and brown eyes, almost the same shade of brown as theirs. She was brave, and had dropped out of school in her seventh year to look for things to help defeat Voldemort.

"Hermione?" said Fred, looking through her cell bars.

"Fred? George?" she replied, looking up at them. "What-"

"We're forced to have slaves. So, you come here often?" joked Fred, looking at her. George rolled his eyes, but Hermione laughed, probably for the first time in months. "Be right back." He and George went over to the guy selling the slaves, then gave them their money. George showed him the one they wanted, and he took her out of the cell. They left, taking her home. When they got back to the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"Hermione?" she said, looking at her. Hermione looked like she hadn't eaten for weeks.

"Hey, Mrs. Weasley," she said, smiling slightly. Fred and George looked at each other, grinning widely.

"Oh, that slave trading place in Diagon Alley never fed you properly, did they?" said Mrs. Weasley, starting to cook dinner. Fred rolled his eyes. His mother always fussed when Harry visited and was underfed, so he'd expected this. "Don't worry, Hermione. We'll treat you like family, we aren't that mean," he told her. "Besides, I wouldn't let anyone treat you like they're worth more than you." Both George and Mrs. Weasley stared at him in surprise. He had his arm on her shoulder, like an arm rest.

"What?" he asked them.

"What are you doing?" said George, looking at Fred's arm.

"Come on, you know I joke around all the time. Of course I'm going to joke around, and this is one way," explained Fred, pointing to his arm on Hermione's shoulder. George rolled his eyes. "Mum, can I talk to these two alone?" asked Fred.

"Why don't you just go to your room?" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Right, we'll do that," said George. He followed Fred to their room, Hermione following close behind. When they got to the twins' room, Fred closed the door.

"Alright, you both know why we're here," said Fred. Hermione had to smile. It reminded her of when she put together the D.A. with Ron and Harry, because the first thing she'd said was, "Hi. You all know why we're here." George interrupted her thoughts by saying, "Freddie, we aren't at a press conference."

"Yeah, well, anyway," Fred continued, "I didn't just help Hermione out of what looked like a dinky little jail cell in the middle of war because I felt like it." Hermione and George looked at each other. "It also probably looked suspicious when I was using your shoulder as an arm rest, Hermione."

"Probably? You were bloody lucky Ron wasn't in the kitchen!" said George. "His ears would be brighter than his hair! Maybe redder than the Gryffindor red!"

"George, calm down and let me speak," said Fred, laughing. "Hermione, I've thought about you everyday. I was really worried. I'm glad you're okay. I love you."

"So that's why you were acting weird in our third year," teased George. Hermione had turned almost as red as the twins' hair.

"Oh, shut up, before I call you weasel," said Fred. He walked over to Hermione and kissed her, causing George to close his eyes. "Oh, you're so immature," said Fred after breaking the kiss. "Because you totally haven't seen Mum and Dad snogging."

"Yeah, but at least you weren't snogging," said George, hitting Fred across the face with a pillow.

"Oi!" shouted Fred, hitting George with a pillow.

"Hey, that hurt!" said George, jumping on Fred and hitting him.

"This does, too!"

"It'll hurt worse when you hit your ginger head on the bedpost!"

"It'll be your fault if I do!"

Fred and George continued to fight, and didn't notice when a younger redhead walked in.

"Hermione!" said their younger brother, Ron. He ran over to Hermione and hugged her. "Are you alright? I've heard the guys that watch the slaves while they're waiting to be bought are rough."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little on the hungry side," said Hermione. "Your mum's cooking dinner."

"So that's why it smells like chicken," said Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes. He'd been like this in school, too. He looked at Fred and George. "What are you two doing?"

"What's it- ow- look like- ouch- we're doing?" said George.

"Fighting to the death," said Ron. He rolled his eyes. "You two better stop before I go get Mum."

Almost immediately, they threw their last punches at each other. Then they got up; Fred had a black eye.

"Ickle Ronniekins, if you wouldn't mind leaving, we were talking to Miss Granger, here," he said, shooing Ron from the room.

"But-"

"Go play Exploding Snap with Perce."

"I'm-"

"Go play Muggle chess with Dad." This got Ron running. From the floor below, they could hear Ron say, "Hey, Dad, want to play Muggle chess?" Hermione, Fred, and George smiled.

"Here," said Fred, handing Hermione better clothes than she had on. "You know where the bathroom is, you need a shower."

"Thanks," said Hermione. She left, heading for the bathroom.

"We should really talk about keeping your crush a secret from your twin," said George.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Fred was still looking at the spot where Hermione had been.

"At least I didn't keep my crush on Angelina a secret, right, Freddie?"

"You what?!"

Dinner started before Hermione had finished her shower. When the twins went down for dinner, their mother asked where she was.

"She spent three months in a dinky jail cell, you can't expect me not to tell her to take a shower," said Fred. "I'm not going to treat her as a slave, and I won't let George either."

"I'm happy you care about her," said Mrs. Weasley. Then she saw Fred had saved Hermione a seat, and she kept working on the food. It was five minutes later that dinner was ready, and Hermione came down just in time. She was wearing t-shirt that said "Weird Sisters" on it and a pair of Fred's black jeans that he'd grown out of.

"See, I told you it'd be worth it to keep those," he told his mother. She laughed. George put his face in his hands. Hermione could faintly hear him say, "Fred..." through his hands. She giggled, and he looked up from his hands, glaring at her

playfully.

"Hey, 'Mione, I saved you a seat," said Fred, letting her sit next to him.

"Thanks," Hermione told him. Almost the second she sat down, Fred started running his hands through her hair. George looked like he was about to bang his head on the closest wall.

"At least they're not snogging, George," said Mrs. Weasley. "Yes, I know, Fred. I didn't overhear you, I promise. I knew the minute I saw her come through the door, why else would you choose her, and then tell her to take a shower and let her borrow clothes you've grown out of?"

George walked over to the wall and banged his head against it. Fred hugged Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley started putting food on the plates.

"Hey, Mum, is din-" said Percy, walking into the room, but stopped when he saw George. "George, why-"

He didn't take his head off the wall, but instead pointed at Fred and Hermione.

"Is that- Fred, are those-"

"Yes, Perce, it's Hermione, and yes, she's in one of my old shirts and an outgrown pair of my jeans," said Fred, looking at Percy.

"What-" started Percy. He was interrupted by Ron running into the room. They were silent the rest of the night, and that night Fred and George let Hermione sleep in their room. Fred had let her sleep on his bed. He Transfigured a mattress, pillow, and blanket from things laying around the room. He didn't know Hermione's plan for waking him up she'd arranged with George.


	2. Fred's Incident

Hermione and George got up at the same exact time the next morning. Fred had let Hermione borrow some of his pajamas.

"Freddie, get up! It's noon!" said George, shaking his brother. Fred woke up, using his elbow to get himself off his pillow.

"What're you-" started Fred, but before he could finish, Hermione threw a bucket of ice cold water all over him. His mattress was soaked. "What was that for?"

"You never get pranked, so we pranked you," said George.

"Yeah, waking me up at four in the morning on a Saturday and splashing me with ice cold water is so original," said Fred sarcastically.

"Come on, admit you don't mind that you just got pranked," said Hermione.

"Fine, I don't. But did it have to be ice cold water?" replied Fred, getting up and looking for some dry clothes. Hermione reached up and ruffled his now wet, ginger hair. It almost brought comfort to him. He kissed her, and George looked away.

"Get used to it, brother of mine," said Fred, continuing his search for dry clothes.

"Yup, that's going to be easy," said George. "Just please don't snog her."

Fred thought for a moment. He could snog her as revenge for the prank, but Hermione had been in on it, too. But George had also probably done something to get her to do it.

"Be right back," said Fred, leaving with dry clothes. He came back in dry clothes. "Did you voluntarily help George prank me?" he whispered in Hermione's ear. She shook her head.

"He payed me five Galleons," she replied.

"How would you like to snog me for revenge?" whispered

Fred.

"I don't see why not," said Hermione, smiling. Five seconds later, George was yelling.

"YOU TWO ARE DISGUSTING!" he shouted. There was a crack. Mr. Weasley had Apparated into the room, his face bright red.

"George, why-" he started, but Disapparated when he saw his son snogging Hermione. George was gagging. He sounded like he would throw up any moment.

"I thought Ron becoming a prefect was bad! This is terrible!" said George. After five minutes of torturing his twin, Fred broke off the kiss. George had been shouting at them the whole time. He was gasping for breath.

"Can we please go back to bed?" said George.

"It's your fault you're up so early. Nope," said Fred. "You can make breakfast. Hermione and I are going back to bed."

George groaned, Apparating downstairs to start breakfast. Fred hugged Hermione, picking her up and putting her on his bed. Fred got on George's bed, putting his hands behind his head. When he heard the soft breathing meaning Hermione was asleep, he curled up next to her.

When George Apparated back to his and Fred's room, it wasn't the crack the woke up the pair sleeping on Fred's bed. It was shouting.

"FRED!"

Fred and Hermione woke up, and the twins' parents Apparated to the room. Mr. Weasley immediately Disapparated back to his room, but Mrs. Weasley started yelling at George, then saw Fred and yelled at him.

"Mum, calm down!" said Fred. "I'm punishing George for waking me up at four in the morning!"

"Do I smell eggs?" Mrs. Weasley said. George nodded.

"Fred made me cook breakfast while he caught up on sleep."

"Would you like to explain what you're doing?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Hermione fell asleep, and I couldn't help but curl up next to her," said Fred. "Don't say we can't, we're legally adults now," he said in reply to his mother's angry look.

"True," she said. "Alright, I'm going back to bed."

Fred smiled. Ron had said over the summer after his first year that Hermione had told him and Harry, "I'm going to bed, before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed, or worse, expelled." What his mother had just said reminded him of this moment. Fred hadn't been good friends with Hermione until his fourth year, and when he'd heard that, he thought, 'Man, this girl needs to sort out her priorities! Honestly, I thought even she would think death is worse than being expelled!' George noticed his smile.

"What're you smiling about?" he asked.

"Oh, memories," Fred replied.

The next day, Hermione's second full day, she invited the Weasleys to go swimming at a Muggle pool with her. Voldemort had not made it against the law to mingle with these non-magic people, luckily. Fred, George, Ron, and Percy grabbed their swimming trunks and towels, each unique to each person (besides Fred and George, obviously, theirs were identical) and it was the same with Hermione's and Ginny's.

After leaving the locker room (it had taken them fifteen minutes to figure out how to work the lockers without Hermione), Fred got into the pool with George, both with broomstick swimming trunks, and towels from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes; they'd bewitched them to look like Muggle towels. Ron's towel matched his trunks, too. Of course, both had a double black C against orange for the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team.

Percy had his Gryffindor pride trunks with him, and a towel with the Hogwarts crest that said, "Hogwarts Head Boy" on it. Hermione's swimsuit was a one-piece, and it had an owl on the front. Her towel was a pair of characters from a Muggle TV show called "Loony Toons," a canary named Tweety with a black and white cat by her named Sylvester. Ginny's was her favorite shade of blue and so was her towel.

"Hey, 'Mione, watch this!" shouted Fred, causing Hermione to look up from her book. "Your nose is always in a book," he said, smiling, before plugging his nose and diving. Hermione laughed as she got splashed with water droplets. She looked at her book again, then she heard splashing from the pool and George saying Fred's name.

"Fred?" said Hermione, looking over the edge. "Fred?"

Fred jumped out of the water, grabbing Hermione and pulling her in. She stood up, wiping her hair out of her face and shaking her head to get the water out of her eyes. The second she could see, she splashed water at Fred's face. He did the same. They accidentally hit George in the face.

"Ouch, what's in this water?" asked George, shaking water out his eyes. Luckily, they were the only ones at the pool, so the Weasleys could ask as many questions as they needed or wanted.

"It's a chemical called chlorine," said Hermione. "Chemicals are things used in kind of like a Muggle version of Potions," she added; all the redheads that were with her had given her a confused look. Taking her chance, she splashed water in Fred's face again.

"You got it in my eyes, Granger!" said Fred, grabbing his towel to wipe his face. He had a smile on his face despite the fact that he was in pain. Hermione had to smile. He had gotten out of the pool, and it was now that she realized there was no lifeguard. Suddenly, there was a splash, and George quickly swam over to where the sound had come from. Hermione looked at where Fred's towel was. He wasn't there.

"Fred!" she shouted. George was doing the same. He dived under, then came back up.

"I can't see," he said. Hermione got out of the water and ran to her bag. "He fell, then hit his head on the edge of the pool!"

"Here, they'll help you see!" she said, tossing a pair of goggles to George. He put them on, and Hermione grabbed a pair and went back into the water. Once she went under, she saw George, and they found Fred a foot from where he'd fallen. He was unconscious. Hermione helped George get him out of the water. He still had a pulse.

"Is he okay?" said George, putting the goggles he'd gotten from Hermione on his forehead.

"He's still breathing, that's a good sign," she said. She did the same as George. "But it's shallow, he could stop at any second," she added as she watched Fred's chest move up and down with his breathing. By now, Percy, Ron, and Ginny had come to see if their brother was okay. George went back into the pool to wait, his back facing the side of the pool Fred was on. Hermione followed him.

Without warning, they heard coughing, and it sounded like George was coughing but he wasn't. This could only be Fred. They turned around.

"Fred, thank goodness you're okay!" said Hermione.

"What- what happened?" Fred asked, trying to sit up.

"You slipped when you went to dry off your face," said George. Fred looked at his leg.

"I must've had a nasty fall," he said, chuckling. "If I lost conciousness and broke my leg, I must've fallen hard."

"You did, for a minute I thought Ron had belly flopped it," said Hermione. Fred coughed some more; he still had water in his lungs.

"At least you're okay," said Percy.

"You're beautiful when you've just saved someone's life, did you know that?" said Fred after a third coughing fit. Hermione turned red. The Muggle that had taken Hermione's money came in.

"Is he okay?" she asked, gesturing towards Fred.

"Yeah, he's fine," said Ron. "He's a real jokester, you know?" The Muggle left. Fred had a few more coughing fits before saying he was fine. Hermione told him to rest his leg while she grabbed her wand. When she came back, she magically wrapped his leg, and made it to where he could still have fun in the water. When they all said they were tired (except Percy, who had been reading in the sun and had a slight sunburn everywhere but where his swimming trunks were) they went to a Muggle food joint across the street.

"I wonder what this tastes like," said Ron, looking at a hamburger patty.

"Oh, yeah, those," said Hermione. "It's a hamburger patty, and here's a bun," she explained, handing Ron a hamburger bun. Fred had a piece of pizza, George had a half a plateful of macaroni and cheese, Percy had a breakfast for dinner thing, and Ginny and Hermione had hot dogs. After Fred finished his pizza, he went to grab a hot dog. When everyone was done eating, they went back to the Burrow.

"Fred, what'd you do?" asked Mrs. Weasley after she realized he was limping slightly.

"I fell really hard in the pool, but I'm fine," said Fred. "I was unconscious for five minutes-"

"You were what?!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. Fred smiled.

"Mum, I'm fine. You need to stop worrying, you really do," he told her. "I got all the water out of my lungs, and Hermione fixed my leg so I could walk. I'm perfectly fine."

"Well, thank you for helping him, Hermione," said Mrs. Weasley.

"George helped get him to the surface, so don't just thank me," said Hermione.

"Thank you, George," said Mrs. Weasley.

"You're welcome. If it weren't for me, we wouldn't have even known Fred fell," George told his mother. "I saw him fall and he landed a foot from where his towel was. Hermione helped me get him back to dry land, and three minutes later he started coughing to get the water out of his lungs."

"Yeah, I would probably be in the bottom of the pool, dead, had George not seen me fall," said Fred. "I must've hit my head head on the bottom when I fell, though, if I was unconscious for five minutes."

"All that matters is that you're okay," said Ron and Ginny in unison. After they told the story five more times (Mr. Weasley thought this sounded like an adventure), they went to bed, Fred sharing his bed with Hermione again.

Fred was still awake at midnight. George was up, too, and both were standing by Fred's bed, watching Hermione. She was twitching, like she was having a nightmare or something. Eventually, she woke up, sitting up. She put her head between her knees and her body shook with silent sobs.

"Hey," Fred said quietly. "You're fine. It's over, you're okay." He rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

"Fred, it's not over until... Until..." She broke into more sobs. "I keep having nightmares about that night in the manor... Bellatrix did this to me!" She showed the twins her arm. It had the word "Mudblood" carved on it.

"Anyone who tries to hurt you will have to go through me first," said Fred. "And probably George, because he does everything I do." George rolled his eyes.

"Almost everything," he told Fred. "I didn't almost die from an explosion that should've killed me." Hermione giggled.

"I won't make you go back to sleep," Fred continued, glaring at George, who was testing various things to put in the hole where his ear had been. "If you want, we can stay up. You can read, I'll just go grab you a book."

"Thanks," said Hermione. He came back with "The Tales of Beedle the Bard". Within an hour, Fred and George were asleep, Fred with his feet in George's face; his little toe was in his twin's nose. George had a pencil in the hole on the right side of his head.


	3. Ron's Explanation

A/N: ButtButtDoodle: I got the idea for this chapter from your review. I saw it and decided to have a character go into Ron's room and ask why he didn't help Hermione. Hope this explained that!

"Hey, Ickle Ronniekins," said Fred. He had just walked into Ron's room. His younger brother was on his bed, reading a book called "The Hobbit". "Is that a Muggle book?"

"Yeah, Hermione told me it's a good book," said Ron. "She bought it for me at a Muggle bookstore before we went to the pool."

"I was wondering why she'd went in and come back out," said Fred, smiling to himself.

"What'd you need, George?" asked Ron. Fred laughed.

"I'm not George, I'm Fred," he told his brother. "Seriously, I am! Did you not see that I have both ears?"

"Oh, sorry," said Ron, smiling. "Anyway, why'd you come in here?"

"I need you to explain something," said Fred.

"Fire away," said Ron. Fred took out his wand. "Not literally! I mean, ask what you need to ask, haven't you heard of figurative meaning?"

"I know," said Fred, laughing. He put his wand in his pocket. "When you saw that Hermione was going to get taken in for slavery, why didn't you try to stop the Death Eaters from taking her? I mean, you could've gotten them to leave her, couldn't you?"

"I was going to tell them she's a pureblood." He paused, sighing. "You haven't seen her scar, have you?"

"She showed George and I last night. She told us she has nightmares about the manor," said Fred, frowning. Tears were threatening to pour from both his and Ron's eyes.

"I would've told them, I really would've, but the pain of thinking you were dead, you know, because you were still knocked out, and nobody bothered checking for a pulse, plus the scar, they would've found out anyway, because of it," said Ron. Both redheads were fighting back tears. "And the Ministry was controlled by Death Eaters, they could've looked at her files," continued Ron.

"When did they start getting Muggle-borns for slaves?" Fred asked. Tears were falling from his eyes now. It hurt him to know even if they convinced the Death Eaters that Hermione was a pureblood, her files would say otherwise.

"Directly after- after Harry-" Ron started, but broke down into sobs and tears. Fred hugged him, trying to comfort him. He knew it would be hard for Ron to lose his best friend, because George had told him what it had felt like when the whole Weasley family thought half of their troublemaking duo was dead. Finally, Ron calmed down enough to talk.

"Directly after Harry was killed," Ron managed. He laid down on his pillow, crying into it. Fred started rubbing his back, one way he used to get his younger siblings to calm down when he and George were on babysitting duty. He picked up the book Hermione had bought, closed it, and put it on Ron's nightstand. He left.

"Are you okay?" asked Hermione and George in unison.

"I'm fine," said Fred, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"Are you sure?" said George, tilting his head to the side while holding a post on his bed for balance. His ear still affected his balance.

"Yes, I'm sure, I just need to think," said Fred. "Just for a little bit. Don't go in Ron's room for a while, he's still trying not to cry about what happened during the war," he added. When his twin and who he though of as a good friend staying in his room gave him a confused face, he continued, "Just don't go in Ron's room. Let him calm down. George, that means no pranks."

"I had a good idea, though!" said George.

"Well, then, write it down and we'll pull it after he's calmed down!" replied Fred, smiling slightly at his brother's enthusiasm for pranking people. "I need to relax, too."

Fred walked over to his bed, thinking. Just because she had a scar on her arm that literally said "Mudblood" and her files, Ron had given up hope on helping the girl he loved? Because his best friend had died while trying to save their world? He needed more information, but decided to let Ron calm down some more.

"Hey, Hermione?" he said. "Can you c'mere for a minute?"

"Yeah," said Hermione, walking over to sit on the end of Fred's bed.

"Do- do you think the Death Eaters would've believed anyone who said you were pureblood?"

Hermione was silent for a minute. Her brown eyes widened. Eventually, she told Fred, "Probably not. I would've told them the truth anyway, to be honest."

"Why?"

"I don't mind slavery," said Hermione. "I like helping and not being payed, which is basically what slavery is. Well, it's what they've made me do, anyway."

"If you like it, maybe you'll be able to comfort Ron. I tried to the way George and I did when we had to watch Ron and Ginny but I didn't work, so I left," said Fred, looking at Hermione from his pillow.

"Okay," said Hermione. She left for Ron's room. George went to sit where Hermione had just been sitting.

"Yes, my dear twin?" said Fred, grinning at George.

"What'd Hermione go to do?" he asked.

"Comfort Ickle Ronniekins," replied Fred.

"Why'd you go talk to Ron?" asked George, confusion showing in his face.

"Because- wait, you didn't notice him not trying to help Hermione when the Muggle-borns were being taken?"

"Of course I noticed!" argued George, putting his legs across the gap between his and Fred's bed and relaxing his feet on his bed.

"He did it because there were too many things that proved Hermione's Muggle-born," said Fred, shoving his brother off the bed. He landed on his face.

"Yeah, well, still," said George, glaring at his twin. "You'd think he'd help her!"

"It must've been the loss, and the physical pain, and the exhaustion, and her scar, and her files-"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" said George, getting on his bed and leaning against one of the posts.

"I would've tried and tried," Fred told his twin. "Even if I actually died in the process."

"It was painful enough to think I lost you! But if I actually lost you, I'd die!" said George.

"Chill," said Fred. "The worst they would've done is torture me. So the worst they would've done is drive me into insanity."

"Still, I would've lost you."

At that moment, Hermione walked in. She had a smiling Ron behind her.

"What'd you do?" asked Fred, and he could here an almost angry tone in his voice.

"Whoa, Freddie, relax," said Ron. "I was told I'd be fine. And that Harry wouldn't want me crying."

"Are you-" started George.

"No," said Ron, laughing. "I'm a hundred percent straight, he was only like a brother to me," explained Ron. Fred and George sighed exaggerated sighs of relief. Ron and Hermione rolled their eyes. Hermione walked over to the twins. She sat down on the end of Fred's bed.

"Hey, Ronniekins, you're welcome, I sent the comfort," said Fred, grinning like he was in Honeydukes.

"Thanks," said Ron, "I really needed it."

"Just don't steal her." Ron stared at Fred in confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"As far as we know I'm the only one that can comfort her." Ron looked at the younger of his two older brothers.

"We haven't tried it with me yet, but when Fred's laying with her she doesn't have the nightmares," said George.

"Nor are we going to try it, are we?"

"Nope," said Hermione and George.

"Alright, well, lunch is ready," said Ron. The group went down to the dining area, where the rest of the Weasleys were losing patience.

"How do you do that?" asked Fred.

"I have a thing for food," said Ron, winking at his brother.

"Of course you do," said Fred and George, rolling their eyes.

Hermione sat between Fred and Ginny. She tried to comfort her best friend; she'd become less and less social every month. The time at the pool seemed to have taken her mind off of Harry for a while.

"He wouldn't want this," said Hermione, wiping tears from Ginny's face. "He still loves you."

"I know," said Ginny. "He left the Cloak with me, he wouldn't do that unless he really loved me."

"You going to eat?" asked Fred. "We don't want the two most beautiful women in the house to starve, now do we?" Mrs. Weasley glared at him. "Only jokin', Mum," said Fred, smiling. "No, I'm not," he added to the two girls on his left side. They both giggled.

"You never fail to cheer me up, Fred," said Ginny, smiling at her brother. "I'm not saying you're a joke!" she added to George, who had given her a very disappointed look, and the whole room laughed.

"You're just saying that," said George, laughing.

"No, I'm not," said Ginny.

"How about I tell you a joke and you try to keep a straight face?" suggested George. His sister nodded. "So, on the first day of school, the teacher asked all the troublemakers to stand up. After a few moments, a shy little girl stood up. 'Are you a troublemaker?' the teacher asked. 'No,' replied the girl, 'I just hate to see you standing there all by yourself.'"

"Why do I have a twin?" Fred asked himself while the table erupted in laughter. He buried his face in his hands. While George wasn't looking, Fred threw a piece of bread at him. By the end of lunch, everyone needed a shower.


	4. Fred's Second Chance

A/N: I know, I've posted the first four chapters in three days, but I had to get this idea out of my mind. I'm already working on chapter 5. Let's just say every time I finish a chapter I make a list of ideas for the next and sometimes it drives my imagination to write another chapter. So I'll update at random points during the week, even if it's daily. Don't hate me for it, please.

WARNING: This chapter does contain self-injury and blood, so if you can't handle that private message me and I'll tell you what happened so you can read the next chapter. Please don't hate me for this chapter. Although hate for it is expected.

"Fred... George... I need- I need to tell you something," said Mrs. Weasley. "I have- I have bad news."

Both twins were looking at each other, obviously worried that something bad had happened. When their mother next spoke, they held their breath.

"Lee's dead."

"I can't believe it," said Fred in the twins' room that night.

"Well... I suppose it could be worse...," said George.

"Hey, George, can I have some alone time?" asked Fred.

"Yeah." George left, and Fred walked over to the door and locked it. Their first real friend at Hogwarts, gone. He took out his wand, pointing at his left arm (as he was now a Death Eater, the Dark Mark was on his right arm). Tears stung his eyes. Pulling back his left sleeve he pointed his wand at his arm and used a nonverbal spell to cut it. Fred was now crying, and tears were splashing against the blood, causing it to move all over his arm. This scar joined about twenty others, all added in the previous days of the week.

'Why me?' he thought over and over again. He was now sobbing. Hermione knocked on the door to ask him if he was okay.

"I'm fine, 'Mione," said Fred. "Just... I just feel... Broken. I lost one of my best friends."

"Are you positive you're fine?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, Hermione!" replied Fred, a little too fast. She said "Alohomora!" and opened the door. When she saw Fred, she began crying.

"Fred, you've been hurting yourself?" she said.

"No, I've been going to the garden everyday and the bloody rosebush cut me," he told her sarcastically. "Of course I have!"

"Fred, I love you, please don't!" Hermione told him, sobbing almost as bad as Fred had been. "George wouldn't want you to do this!"

"You're just saying that," Fred mumbled, turning away from Hermione.

"Okay, I'll go get George, then, I guess," said Hermione. Fred was now holding his arm, desprate for George not to see the cuts. "Be right back. Hey, George, I found something you might want to see," she told the younger of the twins. Fred quickly made another cut in his arm. Hermione walked in with George behind her.

"Fred? What's wrong? Please tell me," George said to his brother. "Hermione told me you're doing something to yourself."

"Leave me alone, George." Quickly, he made another cut.

"Freddie, you hiding from me tells me you're doing something terrible to yourself," said George, tears sliding down his face. Fred tried to cover his arm, but before he could, George had walked over to him and grabbed him.

"Fred, you've been cutting?" asked George, crying at the knowledge that his twin had kept this dark a secret from him.

"Just leave me alone, before I adjust both your memories," Fred told them.

"No, do you have any clue how deep this is?" Hermione asked, pointing at the fresh cut.

"Yeah, now leave me alone," said Fred.

"You need to go to a hospital for this," said Hermione. "Come over here, we'll Apparate to a Muggle hospital if you really don't want your mum to know."

They Apparated to Muggle London, close to a hospital.

"Come on, Fred. I'm getting more and more worried by the second," said Hermione. At that moment, Fred fell over due to blood lost.

"Fred!" George and Hermione both shouted.

"Don't you dare save my life for the second time in three weeks," said Fred, smiling at Hermione.

"Well, too bad, I have to." She and George helped him stand up. His right arm was resting on Hermione's shirt, staining it red.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are when your saving someone's life?" asked Fred. Hermione rolled her eyes. Almost immediately after they got inside, Fred fainted.

"Fred!" Hermione shouted; a doctor came over and put him on a stretcher, telling George and Hermione to follow her.

Fred was asleep, resting so he could recover. Because he'd lost so much blood, the doctor had to replace it, so she'd gone to grab a bag of his blood type. He was now hooked up to a device that would give him the blood. They'd decided it best not to tell Mrs. Weasley Fred's secret, because she'd fuss over him for weeks. He was now twenty and had another twenty-year-old and a nineteen-year-old to help him.

"I love you, Fred," Hermione said, grabbing his left hand.

"Why's there only scars on his left arm?" the doctor asked, looking at Hermione.

"If you look, he has a tattoo on his right arm," said George. "For whatever reason, it puts him in pain if someone touches it, so don't touch it," he added, smiling. "Biggest mistake of his life."

"Okay...?" said the doctor. "I don't think I introduced myself. I'm Dr. Penelope Phillips, but you can call me Penelope."

"Hello, Penelope," said George, before Hermione could say anything. "I'm George Weasley, and this is Fred. If you can't tell already, we're identical twins."

"I'm Hermione Granger," said Hermione. "I'm close to these two, we were trying to get Fred here concious, but as you saw, he fainted as we got inside, so..."

"Why'd he start doing that to himself, anyway?" asked Penelope, pointing to the sleeping redhead.

"He's coping with a friend's death," said George.

"Hang on, I've heard gingers have really soft hair, can I feel yours?" she asked George. He looked almost as pleased as when he found out Fred was alive after the war.

"I don't see why not," said George, grinning from ear to ear. Penelope reached up and touched his hair, and George tilted his head slightly so she could reach it. He had his hand on the wall, because his missing ear caused him to almost fall over.

"What happened to your ear?" asked Penelope, rubbing her finger on the outside of the hole on George's head.

"I got it cut off for torture reasons during a battle," he told her. Hermione was surprised he was making up a Muggle backstory so fast. When their new friend heard about George's ear, she gasped.

"That's- that's terrible!" said Penelope, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Well, he almost died from an exploding wall, so it's not too bad compared to good ol' Freddie, here," said George. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hey, George? Can I talk to you real quick?" she asked.

"Sure, be right back, Penelope," said George, winking as he left.

"Do you like her?"

"What makes you say that?" asked George, although there was a reddish tint in his cheeks.

"Oh, just behavior," said Hermione. "I know what Weasleys are like when they like someone, George."

"Yeah, well, come on," said George. "I want to check on my dear twin, and see if Penelope'll go out with me."

Hermione rolled her eyes and they walked back into Fred's hospital room. Almost immediately after they walked in, George walked over to Penelope. She started rubbing around where his ear had been. There was noise coming from the Fred's bed.

"Thanks for saving my life again, 'Mione," he said. Penelope looked at him, then at Hermione.

"You've saved him before?" she asked.

"Yeah, we went swimming and he slipped and fell," said Hermione. "George helped me."

"Just a little," said George. He was going redder and redder. Fred moved his left arm.

"Ouch, what's on my arm?" he asked.

"Stitches," said Penelope. "We didn't have a choice, your cut was too deep."

Fred laughed a little at his younger brother. Hermione walked over to Fred. She kissed him, and he turned red. He bent his elbow, accidentally breaking the contact. Hermione whimpered a little.

"What's in my elbow?" he asked.

"It's an IV, it gets medicine to your blood," said Penelope. Fred brought the contact back together. George got caught up in the moment and kissed Penelope. Although she was surprised, she kissed him back. George tried not to fall over, but failed. When George did break the contact, he said, "Penelope, will you go out with me?"

"Sure," she told him, smiling.

"Oh, I forgot to say, Fred and I joke around a lot,"said George, sitting up and leaning back on his hands. Fred was sitting up, too. He'd changed into a hospital gown after getting his stitches.

"Because I'm so nice," said Penelope, "I'll let you and Hermione stay the night, George. I see how much you care about Fred, so why not?"

"Thanks, girl," said George, smiling. Hermione and Fred started laughing.

"For a guy just woke up from an hour long nap, Fred, you're full of energy," said Penelope.

"If you knew how much energy I had, you'd die, especially if you were mine George's babysitter when we were litttle," said Fred, laughing. "Granger, Granger, Granger, Granger, Gr-"

"Yes, Fred the Weasel?" asked Hermione.

"Hey!" said Fred with a lopsided smile.

"I'm kidding," said Hermione, laughing.

"I know," said Fred. "I just felt like saying that."

"Hey, Penelope, how about a movie on Friday?" said George. Fred and Hermione looked at each other, surprised George knew about movies.

"Sure, is nine o'clock a good time?" Penelope replied.

"Yep," said George.

"Georgie's all grown up!" said Fred, faking tears of happiness. George buried his head in his hand.

"You need serious help, bro," said George. He was the classic Weasley red.

"Okay, considering I had to ask a girl for you when we were the grand age of fifteen-" started Fred.

"Fred, shut up!" said George, turning a brighter red everytime Fred spoke.

"Well, it's true!"

"That doesn't mean you can go around everywhere and tell everybody!"

"It's what older brothers do, haven't you learned that?"

"You're only older by twelve minutes." By now George was almost as red as the Gryffindor red. Penelope and Hermione were looking at each other, trying as hard as they could not to laugh.

"What movie do you want to see?" asked Penelope, which was lucky because George didn't know of any movies. "Hercules looks good."

"Whatever you want to see," replied George, smiling.

"Well, I'll talk to you three in the morning," Penelope told them, leaving so she could go home. "Bye."

"Bye," they said in unison.


	5. To The Hospital (Again)

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I don't own Fred, George, or Hermione. I do, however, own the character Penelope, and she was a main character in the previous chapter. I don't own anything mentioned in this that's related to Harry Potter either. I've jabbered enough, let's read!

O0O0O

Fred and Hermione were walking to Fred and George's room. Fred had been released from the hospital only two days earlier, and George was in the twins' room.

"Thanks again for helping me," Fred told Hermione. "I wouldn't be standing here without you."

"You're welcome. I love you too much to let you die," replied Hermione. A few dozen feet from Fred's room Hermione heard a bang that made both her and Fred turn around. A pair of broomsticks were flying towards them.

"Oh, no," Fred whispered. The brooms flew beneath him and Hermione, taking them out an open window. They soared into the air, going at least eight hundred feet in the air before being thrown off. They fell on the ground, and George darted out of the house.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"What do you think? We just fell eight hundred feet, I can barely move my head!" said Fred.

"Yeah, well, that wasn't supposed to happen anyway," said George. "It was supposed to only go a hundred feet."

"Hermione, are you okay?" Fred asked. When he didn't get an answer, he started to worry. "Hermione? Hermione! HERMIONE!" No answer.

"Oh, no, please, no," said George. He was worried, too.

"George, you need to get us to St. Mungo's!" Fred shouted. "Yes, me too, I can't move," he added as George gave him a confused look.

O0O0O

Fred was healed so he could walk around but he couldn't leave the hospital. George was with him all the time, and Hermione had been knocked out. George kept apologizing to Fred, telling him something went wrong with the prank. Fred spent most of his spare time watching over Hermione. She'd woken up an hour after George got them to St. Mungo's. Then she slept most of the time.

"I love you, Hermione...," Fred said one afternoon while watching Hermione. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Tears fell from his face to hers.

"I'm sorry, mate," George had told him. "I really am, I-"

"It's fine, George," Fred told him. "It doesn't make you any less of a brother. Or a twin," he added, smiling at his 12-minute-younger brother.

"Yes, it does," insisted George, walking over to a window and looking out of it. "I almost killed both of you because of what was meant to be a harmless prank."

"Don't say that, I'll never hate you for pranking me. You should probably test them on flobberworms first, though," said Fred, walking over to George. "I'm always going to love you, even if you nearly kill me."

"But-"

"No buts, Gred. The only quality I really hate about you is the fact that you blame yourself for hurting me, then you say it makes you less of a brother and avoid looking at me. Come on, I want to see my eyes," Fred teased, nudging George's shoulder playfully. George rolled his eyes that were identical to Fred's, but didn't look at him.

"Fred, you're so calm about this, but I almost killed you. Bloody killed you. When I went to check on you, I was surprised you were still alive, I was watching out the window." Fred could see George's reflection in the window and saw tears falling down his face.

"George, please. Look at me." George looked down at his arms, which were crossed on the windowsill. Tears fell from his face to his arms.

"Fred, I'm a terrible brother," he said. "I almost killed you, almost killed Hermione, joked when we got to the flat after Ron was pois-"

"George, joking is how we both deal with being stressed or worried. When you lost your ear, we did the same thing," replied Fred. "The least you could do is not blame yourself for what happened and not say you're a terrible brother."

"It was my fault though!" argued George. "I didn't test it!"

"We both think we're too smart to have to check our pranks, George. It's not your fault it went wrong," said Fred, smiling slightly. "Although, in all honesty, you really should've tested it."

"Only if our new motto can be 'Test Before You Prank,'" said George, finally looking at Fred. Fred was relieved to see him smiling.

"Nope, our motto's still 'If you can't handle it, don't prank it,' because we came up with that when we were four," said Fred, chuckling at the saying his and his twin's younger selves had come up with. There was a small laugh from behind them, and both turned to see Hermione laughing behind them.

"Hermione, you're okay!" said Fred, running to her and hugging her. Relief flooded over him.

"Yeah, I'm okay," said Hermione, giggling as George looked at them happily. "Fred, I'm fine, you can let go of me," she said, hugging Fred back but pulling back after five seconds.

"No," said Fred, smiling at her.

"Then I'll give you something to do," said Hermione, laughing. "I see you've gotten used to your brother being all lovey-dovey with me," she continued, looking at George.

"I guess," he said, grinning. "After meeting Penelope and snogging her it's kinda hard not to accept that everyone falls in love."

"Fred, what time is it? I'm hungry," said Hermione. Without pulling back from hugging her, Fred checked his watch.

"Twelve thirty. What do you want to eat?" Fred asked, finally pulling back from a five minute long hug.

"Hmm... How about a midnight breakfast?" Hermione replied, looking out the window. It could only be twelve thirty at night, because it was dark out and a crescent moon was shining brightly through the window.

"Okay," said Fred. He went out and asked if he could get some pancakes, and came back with two pancakes, some warm maple syrup, and some blueberries and raspberries.

"Thanks, Fred." Hermione began to dig in, and saw that both twins looked hungry, too. She told them each could have half of her second pancake, and game them each a handful of fruit.

"Thanks," said Fred and George in unison. George was leaning on the windowsill to keep his balance. Fred was sitting next to Hermione's bed, and after he finished eating, he talked to her a little, then his head fell on his shoulder and he fell asleep.

"Hasn't he gotten any sleep?" Hermione asked George with a questioning look on her face.

"Not since the night before the accident. Directly after he was permitted to leave his room he came to make sure you were okay," he answered. "I kept telling him to go back to his room and rest but he wouldn't. He refused to leave your room for over an hour."

"At least I know he cares about me," said Hermione, rolling her eyes. "Not like I don't care about him."

"Well, obviously you care about him otherwise you wouldn't have been worried when I told you he hasn't slept in three days," George replied. Fred curled up into a ball in his sleep at that moment, adjusting a little so he could fit in the chair. Hermione couldn't hold back her smile. She finished her food, and then she too fell asleep. George walked over to her bed and put her blanket on her. He found an extra blanket and put it on Fred. Eventually he fell asleep. But not before he heard Fred and Hermione muttering each other's names in their sleep.

When Fred woke up, it was about six in the morning. He'd only gotten five or six hours of sleep. He looked over at Hermione, who was asleep on her bed and had her hair messed up. Then he looked at George, who had a blueberry in the hole on the right side of his head.

'There's an odd way to store food if you're going to eat it,' thought Fred, smiling at George's thought of how to store food the "proper" way. He'd done it before at the flat above Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and kept it there until he got hungry. Hermione yawned, making Fred turn around.

"Morning, 'Mione," he told her, still grinning from George having a blueberry where his ear should be.

"Hey, Fred," replied Hermione. "Why does George have a blueberry in his head?"

"That's how he saves food for later," Fred explained.

"Did I hear my name?" asked a voice behind Fred. He turned around, and saw George on the floor and rubbing his neck.

"Stiff neck?" asked Fred. "Should've slept with a pillow, mate."

"Yeah," answered George, laughing a little.

"Are you hungry again, Hermione?" Fred asked. She nodded as her stomach growled. "I can get you some eggs and sausage, and I'll get some for us, too, Gred," he added as his twin's stomach growled too and he gave Fred a desperate look. He came back with three plates of eggs and sausage, with a little bacon too. Before George even touched his plate he took the blueberry from the hole in his head, tossing it in his mouth.

"That's disgusting," said Hermione, though she was laughing slightly.

"You've seen worse," replied George. "I just know you have."

"Yeah? Like what?" asked Fred, even though this was a question for Hermione.

"Let's see... Ron and Lavender making out... Er..."

"You can't think of anything else, can you?" asked Hermione.

"Nope," said George, taking a bite out of his eggs. Fred did the same. "Although, how I imagine that, it's terrible with how she was looking at Ron when you guys first visited the shop. Her look alone was bad."

"Ron's seen worse," Fred told them. "You probably would be better off not knowing, Hermione. It happened before Ron came crawling back to you and Harry. Or during, more like."

After they'd finished eating, Hermione watched Fred and George play wizard's chess. Fred won, with George only taking out a knight and two pawns.

"Thanks for letting me win, buddy," said Fred, balling up his hand into a fist and hitting George in the chest. He fell over, using his hands to break his fall.

"Not a word, Freddie," said George, getting back up. "My missing ear still affects my balance."

"Speaking of your missing ear, how can your ears be lopsided if you're missing one?" asked Hermione.

"I have no clue," replied George. "Muriel's just an old bat."

O0O0O

Fred was battling a Death Eater. George was at the opposite end of the Great Hall, battling two. Fred felt his legs become tied up, and he knew a jinx had been used on him. He looked at the other end of the hall. George was still battling Death Eaters, but Fred could hear the spells.

"Avada Kedavera!" one of them shouted, aiming at George's chest.

"No!" Fred shouted, then jerked awake. He looked over to where George was, relieved to see that he was okay.

"Fred? Are you okay?" Hermione asked him, sliding off her bed.

"Yeah, just a nightmare. I'm fine," Fred assured her. He didn't get anymore sleep. He couldn't get the pain of losing George to leave him. When Hermione woke up the next morning, Fred was crying slightly.

"Okay, Fred. You seriously need to tell me what that nightmare was about," Hermione told him, sitting up and telling him to go sit by her. "What's wrong? Usually if you were up late you'd be trying to make me laugh, and I usually don't wake up to the sound or sight of you crying."

"I- I had a nightmare about George. It... In the nightmare I lost him to a Killing Curse," Fred told Hermione, hugging her tightly. "I couldn't disarm the Death Eater or anything, I was jinxed or something."

"It's fine, the battle's over," Hermione told him, trying to relax him.

"The war's not over, though," said Fred, looking down at his lap. "There's still more fighting coming, and I could lose George during that."

"Or I could lose you," said Hermione. "You can sleep with me tonight if you want, I might comfort you like you do me."

"I think you do, actually," said Fred. "This is my first nightmare since we got you from the slave trader. And I sleep with you every night."

"What are you two talking about?" asked George, yawning. They weren't aware that he'd woken up.

"Nothing," said Fred. "Now, make like a good puppy and get us something to eat, like a tray of toast and cereal," he added, smiling at his twin, whose ear turned red.

"You should really come up with better jokes, Forge," said George, marching out of the room.

"I thought as my partner-in-crime you'd be able to take a joke, Gred!" Fred shouted after him, smiling widely.

"Who said I didn't take that?" replied George, poking his head through the doorway.

"You basically gave it away, your ear's bright red," said Fred.

"You know, I really hate you sometimes, Freddie," George told him, covering his ear and the hole where his other ear had been.

"I know that's not true," argued Fred.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah!"

The twins kept arguing, until Hermione interrupted.

"Okay, Fred, get back over here, George, go get breakfast, your brother and I are starving."


	6. A Christmas Without Harry

A/N: Yay, Christmas in July! Sorry. I couldn't think of another non-Christmas chapter. I got the kitten's name from "The Giver," just like Freddie says (lol). I love that book. Please don't hate me. I need to get a life, I know. All I do is read and write all day, although today has been spent packing my stuff to move. To explain why I didn't upload this sooner, I couldn't think for a while of what to write. By the way, this chapter and probably future chapters will include Guna (GeorgexLuna) because I can't write this without it. The main ship is still Fremione, though, don't worry. I'll end this very, very long author's note here so you can read.

O0O0O

"Hermione! Fred! Wake up!" Fred woke up to his twin brother shouting his and his girlfriend's name. He looked out the window and saw pure white; it was almost blinding. "Hurry, get up, it's Christmas!

Fred rolled out of bed. He'd forgotten about his present for Hermione, and he wanted to give it to her first thing when she was out of bed. He went downstairs, grabbed it, and quickly ran back up.

"Hey, 'Mione, I have something I know you'll like," Fred said, trying to bribe her put of bed. "If you want it you'll have to catch me!"

Hermione got out of Fred's bed, running after him around the Burrow. Fred had the present concealed in the pocket of the bathrobe he was wearing over his pajamas. Finally, with George behind her, Hermione touched Fred's arm. He was out of breath, and so were Hermione and George.

"Okay, you earned it," said Fred. "Before I give him to you, I did research on what to name him. After reading a few Muggle books, I decided on Asher." He reached into his pocket and let out a quiet "Ouch, Asher!" He took his hand out with a tiny kitten on it, just small enough to fit in Fred's palm. "I got his name from a book called 'The Giver'. I hope you like him."

"You've read that? That's one of my favorite books!" Hermione told him. Asher's eyes were amber, unique in a black and white cat, specifically a kitten. She put him on the floor, and he ran over to George, rubbing against his leg.

"Well, I didn't think kittens liked me," joked George, kneeling down and picking up the tiny kitten. "His personality's just like yours, Freddie. He's going to be trying to get a laugh with you, Hermione, that's for sure."

"He's already making me laugh," said Hermione, giggling as Asher batted George's ear with his paw. He let out a little meow as George rubbed his back.

"Thanks, Fred," said Hermione.

"You're welcome," said Fred as Asher wiggled free of George's grip and jumped onto Fred's head and onto Hermione's shoulder.

"Looks like he's going to be a troublemaker, too," she said, trying to prevent the little kitten from getting to the Christmas tree. "His nickname can be Ash," Hermione told Fred and George as Mrs. Weasley walked into the room with Ginny.

"What's this little guy's name?" asked Ginny as Asher tried to reach Arnold, who was on her shoulder. "He reminds me of you two," she added, looking at Fred and George.

"Asher, or you can call him Ash," replied George before Fred or Hermione could answer.

"He's cute," said Ginny, sitting down and petting him. Arnold hopped down from her shoulder and played with Asher's tail. "I think he could be good friends with Arnold."

This statement was proving to be true; Asher swished his tail and let Arnold jump on it. Later, after everyone opened their presents, Asher started grooming the purple Pygmy Puff.

"At least it's not like Crookshanks and Scabbers," said Ron, who had just come in from outside. "Or Wormtail, as he was also known. I think I've finally found a cat that likes me," he added, laughing as Asher licked water from the snow off his hands.

"Hey, Ron, it was really prat of you to go outside in the snow without gloves," said Fred. He was wearing a red sweater with a green "G" on it. Wait, what?

"Are you wearing George's sweater?" Hermione asked.

"Yep, just as a Christmas joke, so don't tell anyone," Fred replied.

"George, can you feed the owls?" Mrs. Weasley asked Fred, or who she thought was George. "And Fred, set the table," she added to George. Fred left to feed the owls, winking at Hermione. She watched the two pets curled up on a cushion on the couch; they'd fallen asleep around noon. Fred came back, then he and George went to switch sweaters.

"Hey, Mum, guess what?" said Fred as the twins re-entered the room.

"What, Fred?"

"We pulled a prank on you," he said. "Oh, come on, it's Christmas, at least let us have fun!" Fred added at his mother's angry glare as George let an ice cold water balloon fall on Percy's head.

"George!" he shouted, dropping his book and chasing George around the Burrow while being hit with more water balloons.

"I'll take care of it," said Hermione, running after the two boys, Asher running by her side; he'd woken up at the sound of Percy yelling. She found him in his room, being pelted by water balloons by George, who'd managed to corner him.

"Why did Mum have to have twins on April first?" Percy asked himself, putting his arms in front of his face to protect it. A few minutes later Fred came in, holding an Every-Flavour Bean flavored candy cane. An owl was on his shoulder, eating an owl treat with a letter addressed to George on its leg.

"Looks like my dear twin got my dear older brother real hard," said Fred, laughing. Asher ran over to him and attempted to climb up his leg. "The snowball fight's about to start, Gred. Read the letter first though."

Fred handed George the owl, which was, now that Hermione see it clearly, a barn owl. He took the letter from its leg and when George unfolded it, it was upside down.

"Only one person this could be," he said, showing it to the other two while Percy grabbed dry clothes. "It's upside down, who do you think it is?" he added, looking at it before they could look at the signature.

"Penelope?" asked Fred. "Unless you two aren't together anymore."

"Of course it's not her, who signed their name upside down on the D.A. signup sheet?"

"Luna?" said Hermione.

"Exactly. She's sent me a letter... I don't know why, though," said George, looking through the letter, "we weren't even friends at Hogwarts. Not only that but I teased her all the time."

"Odd," replied Fred. George glared at him. "I didn't mean she's odd, mate! I meant it's odd that she send you a letter when you teased her all the time! Oh, alright," he added, grabbing Asher and petting his head.

"'Dear George,'" George read, rolling his eyes at Fred, "'I know it's probably wierd that I'm writing to you, but I couldn't help it. I hope you're okay. Tell Fred and Ron I hope they're okay, too. Please write back as soon as you can. Have to go, the Nargles are getting to me. Bye! Love, Luna Lovegood.' She wrote the whole thing upside down," finished George, laughing.

"Asher!" Fred shouted as the tiny kitten on his shoulder tried to jump onto George to get Luna's owl.

"Fred, keep Asher occupied. I'm going to write a reply to Luna," said George, walking out of the room with Luna's owl.

"Asher, calm down!" said Fred as Asher made a run for the door. He turned and tilted his head, almost as if to say "I was only going to go mess with your younger brother." Hermione laughed and went to pick him up.

"I know you probably want to mess with the rest of the family, Ash, but you can't while the ornaments are still up," she said while Asher wiggled around in her arms. "And we can't let you in Fred and George's room while George's writing back to Luna."

"'Mione, just let him down," Fred said. "I'm sure George shut the door to our room."

"You two can be real idiots, though," Hermione told him.

"George's smarter than me," said Fred. "We're both smart, but he's smarter. Now wet da poor wittle kitty down."

"Oh, fine," said Hermione, finally letting Asher down. He scampered from the room, finding Arnold and playing with him again. When George came back down from writing back to Luna, the snowball fight started. They split into teams, each team having different colored snowballs to keep track of points. About halfway through, Hermione, Fred, and George had hit Bill, Charlie, and Ron fifteen times each. Percy and Ginny were inside, Percy reading and Ginny making sure Arnold and Asher weren't causing trouble.

"It's not the same without Harry," said Hermione, hiding behind the snowbank Fred had created. "He used to do the craziest things with his snowballs."

"Hey!" said Fred and George in unison, with identical smiles.

"Second craziest," said Hermione, laughing and rolling her eyes. "You two are dorks."

"Well, I'd like to think that as pranksters born on April first, we'd have the craziest snowballs," said George, throwing a purple and orange tie-dyed snowball at Ron. His face turned orange and purple.

"Forty-five points!" shouted Fred, George, and Hermione together.

"I'm going to kill you!" shouted Ron, while Bill and Charlie tried to hold him back.

"Ron, just throw a snowball at him and surely he'll use his acting skills to fake a death," Bill told him.

"Yeah, Bill, I bet you five sickles that he will!" said Charlie.

"You're on!" replied the oldest Weasley brother, smiling. Ron threw a neon orange snowball at George's chest, hitting him right over his heart. He clutched the neon on his chest, and started to fall into the snow.

"I'm down! That lying, foul prat got me!" he started shouting. "I will never see the light! I will never see the moon again! I-"

"Okay, mate, you're going into the over-dramatics," interrupted Fred. "It was just a snowball."

"And since when do I lie?" asked Ron.

"Since I first met you," said Hermione.

"I love you, too," said Ron, grinning. "As a sister!" he added as Fred glared at him.

"Okay, George, get up, let's win this thing," said Fred. "It's two hundred to fifty! First to three hundred fifty wins!"

"Alright, take this!" said Ron, throwing a snowball at Fred, who dodged it. The snowball instead hit a tree. The fight continued, and by the end Fred, George, and Hermione had won.

"Okay, I'm freezing," George complained as they walked inside.

"Would you six like some hot chocolate?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yeah," the five Weasleys said.

"I'll make it, Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione. Before Mrs. Weasley could say something, she continued, "I'm your slave, but I haven't been working at all."

She went to work making it, making a cup for everyone including Mr. Weasley, who'd been given the day off. She made a bowl of warm milk for Asher and Arnold.

O0O0O

After Christmas dinner, Mr. Weasley pulled out a Muggle movie, putting a TV on a table in Fred and George's room, despite their protests. They all sat on the floor, with Arnold and Asher sitting on Fred, who was laying down with his head in Hermione's lap, eating an Every-Flavour candy cane, while Hermione was eating a box of Every-Flavour beans. George had invited Luna over, and she was sitting in his lap. After the movie was over, George told Luna she could spend the night.

"Nah, Daddy's looking for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks," replied Luna.

"I'll let you sleep with me," said George, in an attempt to bribe her to stay.

"Okay, alright, I'll stay," said Luna, smiling. "Can I at least go home to get some pajamas?"

"Of course," said George with a slightly mischievous grin.

"You've only just started dating, if you count that movie as a date," said Fred, watching Asher mess with a candy cane wrapper.

"If you seriously think-" started George.

"No, I don't," answered Fred before George could finish. "I'm just saying, you've just started dating."

"Anyway," said Hermione, smacking Fred's head.

"Ow, what was that for?" he asked, rubbing where Hermione had slapped him. Hermione didn't answer, but instead laid back. When Luna came back, she was holding a long-sleeved top that had Spectraspecs on them, as well as the pants. Fred and George both got into their pajamas, which had everything to do with Quidditch on them, and Hermione got into hers, which had owls, books, and quills everywhere.


	7. A New Weasley?

A/N: So I'm moving the story really fast. I know, complain all you want. It's kinda in my nature. I don't know why, but I rush writing as well as school work, but not drawings. Anyway, I'm done... author's noting...? Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

O0O0O

Fred and Hermione were the first in the Burrow to wake up. They went down to the kitchen, Asher following close behind, and Fred started making tea. When he was done, he poured a cup for himself and Hermione. After a couple sips, they put their cups down and sat in awkward silence until Fred walked over and kissed Hermione. They only broke apart when they heard the sound of liquid being poured into a cup.

"Morning," said George. "You two are even brighter than the Weasley red!" he added, laughing as Luna poured herself some tea.

"Good morning to you, too," said Fred, glaring at his twin brother. He just now noticed he'd been kissing Hermione horizontally. He didn't remember ever falling to the floor but somehow, they'd ended up on the floor.

"Good morning, Luna," said Hermione, glaring at Fred's nearly identical copy. She got off of Fred, standing up and pulling down her shirt; she hadn't felt his hand go up her back slightly. "What would you guys like to eat?"

"Oh, Hermione, I'll make eggs and toast," said George.

"Nah, I'm the slave," said Hermione. "Last I checked it's my job to make breakfast. So eggs and toast it is?" Everyone nodded, and Hermione went to work cooking breakfast.

"Hey, Luna, can I ask you something?" Fred asked, gesturing for her to sit by him.

"Ask away," said Luna.

"What do you see in George that makes you fancy him?" George turned red at this question.

"Same qualities as Hermione for you, I guess, I mean, she does fancy you," said Luna. "You have almost identical personalities. George is a little nicer when it comes to pranks. He's also a little quieter than you, I found that out last night."

Right at that moment, George put his hand on Luna's shoulder.

"Whatchya talkin' about?" he asked, smiling.

"Come on, you turned bright red when I asked Luna why she fancies you," said Fred, looking at the ear-less version of himself and smiling.

"What are you on about?" said George, turning a brighter red.

"You just turned a brighter shade, mate," Fred pointed out. "Is there something you're hiding?"

"N-No," said George, trying to sound innocent, but failed badly.

"Okay, that failed innocence and mischievous smile last night says otherwise, Gred," said Fred, looking at Luna, who was also blushing, and Hermione, who was reading a book with Asher on her shoulder. "Look, I know this is none of my business, but I'm really starting to get suspicious. What'd you do?"

"It's not really what we did do, it's what we're going to do." George had a very wide mischievous grin on his face. "Luna wanted to do it, too. Don't worry, we won't be here," added George as Fred gave him a look that asked if Luna was okay with what they were doing, then an almost scared look.

"Thank goodness!" said Fred. "I don't want to witness something I haven't done yet."

Hermione looked up from her book.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked, looking from Fred to George, then at Luna.

"You don't want to know, Granger," said Fred, winking.

"You know, really, I don't," replied Hermione. "All I know is I probably wouldn't ever want to know, because I know you two so well."

"You're right," said Fred. "Would you like a chocolate chip cookie?"

"Sure," she said, taking a cookie from Fred. She broke it in half, revealing the diamond ring in the middle. Almost immediately after seeing it, Hermione gasped.

"Well, that's one way to propose," said George.

"Hermione Jean Granger," said Fred, glaring at George, taking the half of the cookie with the ring, and getting on his knee, "will you marry me?"

"Yes," said Hermione, smiling with tears of happiness streaming down her face. Fred slid the ring on Hermione's finger, then kissed her.

"That was cute," said Luna. "Marriage proposal with a chocolate chip cookie, I've never heard of someone doing that."

"He's Fred, anything to get his Mi-Mi," said George.

"What's going on here?" asked Ron, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a blueberry muffin.

"If I tell you, you'll be mad at me," said Fred, who'd broken contact when he heard Ron's voice.

"No, I won't," replied Ron.

"Oh, really?"

"I've known you've been dating since that prank accident George set on you, mate," said Ron, taking a seat on the couch with some orange juice.

"Oh, alright. I've just proposed to Hermione," said Fred. "Please don't be mad at me."

"Why would I be?" said Ron. "I'm happy for both of you, I love her as a sister. It'll be awesome to have her as a sister-in-law."

"So- you're not mad?" said Fred, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Of course not," replied Ron. "You'd expect me to be, but I'm not."

"Thanks, Ronniekins," said Fred. "Mum! You're getting another daughter!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, loud enough for the village to hear. Everyone ran downstairs, Percy walking with his nose in a book. Fred went over and took it.

"Hey! I was reading that!" said Percy, glaring at his younger brother.

"In case you didn't hear, Prefect," said Fred, "I have an announcement to make."

"Yeah, and we'd all like to know what you're shouting about," said Charlie. "We'd really like to know."

"Well," started Fred, "I've just proposed to Hermione."

The whole family stood where they were, except George and Ron. They were looking from Fred to Hermione and back again. Then Mrs. Weasley hugged both of them.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you!" she said.

"Here comes the proud Molly Weasley," said George. "Why'd Fred HAVE to announce that he's getting married to Hermione? And directly after I ate, too!"

O0O0O

A few hours later, Fred and George were in their room, trying to figure out if Mrs. Weasley would go insane if she got too proud of her children.

"We're never mentioning this conversation in front of Mum, got it?" George said, looking at Fred to make sure he was honest with his answer.

"Yep," said Fred. "Wait until we have kids," he added, grinning.

"Don't," said George, taking his hands from the back of his head and covering his face.

"Aw, why?" Fred asked. "She'll be crying tears of joy for days!"

"Exactly," said George.

"You'll be an uncle!" said Fred.

"That just makes me feel old," replied George.

"You're twenty, mate, you've only been an adult for three years, and, besides, when you and Luna have kids, I'll be an uncle, too."

O0O0O

The next morning, Fred proposing to Hermione was on the third page of the newspaper.

"I hate this," said Fred, putting his head down on the table. "At least it's not breaking a law."

"How'd the newspaper writers find out anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Who knows? I hope Dad didn't talk about it at the Ministry!" said Fred, remembering Mr. Weasley still worked with the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office. "If he did, I'm going to kill him!"

"Hey, calm down," said Hermione, starting to brush a hand through Fred's hair. "Well, as long as they don't come to take pictures we're fine, right?"

"I guess," said Fred.

"Come on, we'll be fine. I bet they won't find us if we go to your flat," said Hermione, looking at Fred with her head tilted and smiling widely.

"But that's where George and Luna went!" he replied, looking up at her with a scared look on his face.

"Good point. Maybe we could go to my house? I don't remember it being locked, but if it is, we could just use magic."

"You're- you're a genius, Hermione!" said Fred, standing up and getting ready to leave.

"Uh, aren't you going to get dressed?" asked Hermione. "You're still wearing nothing but your underwear."

"Oh, right," said Fred. "Be right back." Hermione rolled her eyes. When he got back, he was wearing a Gryffindor t-shirt and a pair of sligtly worn out jeans.

"Is this better?" asked Fred, looking at Hermione, waiting for an answer.

"Yep," she replied. "Let's go."

They Apparated to Hermione's house, and when they got there Fred tried to open the door.

"Locked," he said.

"Well, aren't you a wizard?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, right!" Fred said, almost loud enough to wake the neighbors. "Alohomora!"

"There. Now try." Fred tried opening the door again, and it opened.

O0O0O

"My twin senses are tingling," George told Ginny and Luna.

"That's not a thing," said Ginny, laughing.

"No, it's not," said George, "but that doesn't mean I can't feel when Fred's in danger or something."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Luna.

"Fred and Hermione are in trouble," said George, jumping up and running to the door.


	8. A Dangerous Encounter

A/N: Yeah, I don't know what it is with me and hurting every freaking character I can think of. Well, I don't really plan what I write. My brain just farts it out as I go. I've decided to make Guna (GeorgexLuna) the secondary ship. I still don't know who to put Ginny with, though. It's between Dean and Neville. Ron can just be with Lavander. Oh, yeah, and two new chapters in one day! I'm obviously spoiling my readers today... Anyway, on with the story!

O0O0O

George had just gotten to Hermione's old house with Luna and Ginny. The door was open, and there was a thin trail of blood leading inside. What could've attacked them in a Muggle house, George had no clue, but he had to help his brother and his future sister-in-law.

"What d'you think did that?" he asked, looking back at the two girls.

"Maybe a pack of stray dogs lives there now," suggested Ginny. "You never really know."

There was a shout from inside the house.

"Let's go," said George, drawing his wand. They walked inside, and the sight they saw almost scared George to death.

"Fred, are you alright?" asked Hermione, looking at Fred's leg. His pants were torn, revealing the badly beaten part of his leg underneath.

"Fred!" said George, running to his twin. "What happened?"

"You should see the size of these dogs, they're like wolves!" replied Fred, his eyes shut in pain. "They broke my leg!"

George got up, standing in front of his twin defensively.

"Hey," Fred told him, "I still have my wand, Gred. How'd you know something happened anyway?"

"Something like twin sense. To be honest, I'm not positive what."

"I know a spell that might help," said Luna, stepping forward. "I used it on Harry's nose once."

"Okay," said Fred. "Go ahead and try it."

"Episkey!" said Luna. The wound on Fred's leg immediately healed. "Can you walk on it?"

Fred stood up, with the help of George and Hermione. He winced slightly as he put pressure on his leg, but calmed down slightly when he put the pressure on his other leg.

"I can walk, but it'll be more of a limp," he said. "It only hurts to put pressure on it." He limped over to Hermione, hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"Uh, Fred... George... Luna... Hermione...," said Ginny, her voice shaking with fear.

"You alright, Gin'?" George asked her, looking at her with a worried expression on his face. Ginny didn't speak but instead pointed at a corner of the room. A pair of red eyes were glowing in the shadows.

"It's one of the dogs," whispered Fred. "We need to get out if here."

Before they could move, the dog jumped at George, grabbing his arm.

"George!" Fred shouted, trying to run after the dog. His leg slowed him down. He sat down, putting his face in his hands.

"I'm coming, George!" Luna shouted. She ran in the direction of the dog, chasing after it and George. They heard a shout and a thud from the direction the wolf-dog thing had taken George.

"Okay, it should be safe now," said Ginny. Leaning on Hermione for balance, Fred limped to his twin and Luna. It almost looked like George had gotten Splinched. His whole arm was red with blood, and he was only half-concious. Fred leaned against the wall, his eyes watering. He eventually sunk to the floor, grabbing his hair with his hands. His body was shaking with silent sobs.

"Fred, he'll be fine!" Luna tried to assure him, but he just crossed his arms over his knees and hid his face.

"There's no way you can guarantee that," said Fred.

"I have Essence of Dittany somewhere," said Hermione, looking through her beaded bag. Eventually she took her hand out with a bottle labeled "Essence of Dittany" and gave it to Luna.

"Thank you, Hermione," said Luna. Fred grabbed Hermione and pulled her into a hug. She let him silently cry into her shoulder. A minute later George had calmed down a little, but was still only half-concious. The blood around his wound and the wound itself had cleaned up a bit.

"He's okay, Fred," said Hermione, running a hand through Fred's hair and rubbing his back to comfort him. She could feel him smiling into her shoulder. "George'll be okay. I promise."

"If he doesn't get up soon, he'll have Wrackspurts," said Luna, casting a worried look at George. Fred laughed a little, and, a few minutes later, fell asleep on Hermione's shoulder, arms still wrapped around her, and still smiling.

"Is it normal for him to smile in his sleep?" asked Luna.

"Yep," replied Hermione.

"My best friend is sleeping with my brother?" Ginny said.

"No, I've been sleeping with the pigs," Hermione replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "You really didn't know?"

"Yeah, I knew, I've been sneaking into the twins' room every night since you came," said Ginny, just as sarcastically.

"Okay, stop it with the sarcasm game," said a voice that sounded like Fred's, but Fred was still fast asleep on Hermione's shoulder. "I see Fred got bored of waiting."

"George!" said Hermione, Luna, and Ginny. Fred woke up at the sound of his twin's name.

"Wuzzgoinon?" he said, looking around.

"George's okay, I told you he'd be fine," said Hermione.

"I never doubted it for a second," said Fred.

"Oh, really?" said Hermione.

"Yeah," said Fred. "I was joking before. George's a tough little weasel."

"Hey!"

"At least I didn't call you a rat," said Fred, grinning and hitting George's unhurt shoulder. "Are you alright, Georgie?"

"Yeah, how about you, Freddie?" asked George.

"I'm fine," said Fred. "Your girlfriend would make a bloody good Hogwarts nurse."

At this, Luna blushed slightly. Fred was still laying his head on Hermione's shoulder, and she was still playing with his hair.

"I love you," Fred whispered in her ear. In response, she kissed him.

"Okay, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go see how Neville's doing," said Ginny, Disapparating out of the dog infested house. After she'd left, George started kissing Luna. Both couples broke apart after a few minutes for air.

"Hey, Fred, what is it with you and hurting yourself?" asked George, panting.

"What-"

"You know, because the first time you were bleeding half to death, the second you couldn't move because you hurt your back so bad, and now you've been attacked by giant dogs. Oh, and you've also almost drowned."

"Well, this is going to be an amazing story for the kids, 'Mione," said Fred with a lopsided smile. "Imagine, 'Hey, Daddy, can you tell us a story about before you and Mum got married?' 'Sure, I hurt myself about four or five times in four or five months.'"

"I forbid you to tell them the story of your self-harm, though," said Hermione with amusement. "That's the last thing I need, for one of my children to start hurting themself."

"Okay," said Fred. He snuggled up to her more. Hermione rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around him. They both fell asleep, as well as George and Luna.

O0O0O

"Oh, Godric."

When Hermione woke up, not just was she tangled with Fred but when she checked Fred's watch, it was half past eight. In the morning. She quickly woke him up, and he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"What, Hermione?" he asked her, obviously irritated.

"Fred, check your watch," was Hermione's simple reply.

"Oh, Godric," he said, his eyes widening as he untangled himself from Hermione and limped over to George and Luna. He shook George, trying to wake him up and knowing if George woke up Luna would.

"Mmmm, just five more minutes," he muttered, but it was barely audible as his face was buried in Luna's back.

"George, look at your watch," said Fred. His twin did as he said. And, just like Fred, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Merlin! We should be getting ready to reopen the shop!" said George, waking up Luna.

"George," she muttered, turning to face said person, "What-"

She caught sight of his watch and sat up.

"Daddy's going to be so mad when I get home," said Luna.

"But you're a legal adult, both in our world and the Muggle world," said Hermione.

"Still, ever since the war, he's been protective," said Luna.

"You're a Death Eater, the only way you'll be taken again is if you either don't have a slave or betray You-Know-Who," said George, kissing her cheek. There was a crack as someone Apparated into the room. Not that there were really rooms.

"What in the name of Merlin's pants is going on here?" asked the twins' younger brother. "Fred, George, Hermione, Mum's been looking for you," he continued. "Luna, you're dad's getting worried. I'd recommend you go home. All of you." Everyone Apparated back to the Burrow. George said bye to Luna and she left for home.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" shouted Mrs. Weasley.

"Well... Hermione and I wanted to get away from the publicity. Hermione said we could go to her old house. Unfortunately for us, there's a pack of dogs that live there. They attacked George and I. We're fine, Luna healed us. But," Fred added, smiling and rubbing his neck, "we did get some wicked scars." Fred pulled up his pant leg to reveal the scar left when he'd been dragged into the house. George pulled back the sleeve of his Weasley sweater to reveal the scar where he'd been dragged. "Mum, we're fine!" Fred said while his mother hugged her twins. After she released them, she had an angry look on her face.

"So why didn't you come home lat night?" she asked.

"Well, I may have fallen asleep in Hermione's arms- yeah, don't ask- and George fell asleep next to Luna," Fred explained. "We woke up at eight thirty this morning. So we got a good ten hous of sleep."

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm so sorry, we lost track of time," said Hermione. "We would've been back for din-"

"Hermione, dear, you can call me Molly or Mum," said Mrs. Weasley calmly. She started preparing breakfast for them.

"Well, George almost died," said Fred, grinning mischievously.

"What?!"

"Yeah, after that dog attack he was half-concious."

"Fred, don't exaggerate," said George, with an grin identical to his twin's. "No, I didn't almost die," he added, looking at his mother.

"Well, thank heaven for that," said Mrs. Weasley. Fred rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'd like to think that you almost died as I was actually concious after I got attacked," he said. "I don't care what you say."

O0O0O

A/N: Wow. I'm a pro at this. Well, I found an excuse to hurt the twins. Again. At least they didn't end up in the hospital. Again. At least the dogs... Oh wait. Anyway, thanks for reading. And not hating me.


	9. Colds and Naps

Hermione had taken Fred, George, Luna, Ginny, and Neville out for ice cream. Fred and George had gotten cookie dough shakes, Hermione had gotten neapolitan, and Ginny and Neville decided to try chocolate strawberry twists. Luna had gotten mint and chip.

"So, this is what Muggle ice cream joints are like?" asked Fred, looking at Hermione.

"Yep," she replied. She licked her ice cream.

"This is delicious," said Neville.

"You should try mine," said Luna.

"I don't want to make George mad," said Neville, looking at George, who was investigating a chunk of cookie dough from his shake.

"I wouldn't mind," said George, putting the cookie dough on his tongue. "You can go ahead and try hers. Do you want to try some of my shake, Luna?" he added.

"Sure," Luna told him, smiling. She walked over to him and he grabbed a spoonful of his shake with a small chunk of cookie dough on it. She ate it, and the second she swallowed it, she said, "You and Fred really seem to have a good sense of taste, that's delicious!"

"So's your ice cream," said Neville. "Tastes like spearmint with chocolate chips."

"That's basically what it is," said Hermione. "Can I try some of your shake, Fred?"

"Sure," said Fred. He grabbed a spoonful of his shake and gave it to Hermione. "Good?"

"Yes!" said Hermione, licking her lips.

"Remind me why we're outside, eating ice cream, at the beginning of January," said Ginny.

"Because," started Fred, "inside our ice cream will melt."

"Still," said Ginny. "Aren't you afraid of catching pneumonia or hypothermia?"

"Nope," replied Fred and George. "What's life without risk?"

"Safe," said Ginny, rolling her eyes.

"But how's life fun if it's safe?" continued George.

"You can be safe and have fun, too, you know," said Ginny.

"Since when?" asked Fred, pretending to be confused. Ginny crossed her arms and put her face in them, resting them on the table, and was shaking with laughter.

"How do you do it?" George asked Fred. "You can make her laugh so easily!"

"She's my sister, in case you didn't notice," said Fred.

"So am I!" said George.

"I'm funnier!"

"Oh, likely story!" George said, taking his spoon and spooning some of his shake, then sending it flying at Fred.

"Hey," said Hermione, smiling. "I didn't buy you a shake so you could waste it."

"Well, too bad, Future Weasley," said Fred, sending some of his shake flying at George. Hermione started laughing.

"Seriously, you're going to get sick or something," said Ginny, rolling her eyes. Luna walked over to George, grabbed his spoon, and took his shake.

"Hey!" he said, trying to grab it from her. Hermione walked over and took Fred's shake.

"Can we please have our shakes back?" asked Fred. "We promise we won't fling them at each other."

"Oh, okay," said Hermione and Luna, handing the identical gingers their shakes back.

O0O0O

"Okay, so I want George to be my best man, obviously," said Fred about a week later at the Burrow. He was suffering from a minor cold because of his ice cream war with George. He took out his wand, then sneezed, sending the chair he was in flying to the ground and causing blue sparks to shoot from the tip of his wand.

"Fred, why don't you go lie down in your room?" asked Hermione, walking over to the chair he'd fallen over in and helping him up.

"George's up there," replied Fred. "I'm sneezing loud enough to wake him up."

"Then go lay on the couch, you should be in bed," said Hermione, grabbing his wrist and leading him to the couch. He started protesting but gave up when Hermione took out her wand and threatened him. He threw himself onto the couch, the Hermione walked away. The next thing that brought her attention off of wedding plans was the sound of Fred slowly breathing as if he was asleep. She walked over to him to check on him, and he was indeed asleep. Deciding she needed a break, too, Hermione kneeled next to the couch, laying her head down by Fred's chest.

"Fred, Hermione," said George about an hour later, shaking both of them. Fred opened his eyes a little bit. George's hair was messy and it looked like he'd just gotten up from a nap. "Guys, you need to get up, Mum wants you to plan your wedding."

"I want to sleep, though," said Fred, burying his face in Hermione's hair.

"There's a first," said George, smiling. "Get up."

"F-" Fred started, but a sneeze interrupted his sentence. "Fine."

"You shouldn't have started that ice cream war, mate," said George.

"You started it!" said Fred.

"You did!"

"George, admit it before I make your cold worse!"

"I wouldn't mind if my cold got worse. That would mean I can force Ron to test the products."

"Okay, Hermione, lock us in our room for an hour, hopefully he'll be feeling worse by the end."

"Wow," said Hermione, laughing. "Come on, you pathetically funny pair of otters."

Once they were sure Hermione was gone, they started talking. Fred figured the virus would spread faster that way. George walked to open the window.

"Oh, no you don't!" said Fred, walking over to George and closing the window. "You'll reduce the spread rate of the Fred Weasley disease. You know how it would spread really fast?"

"How?" George asked, and Fred looked like he was about to sneeze.

"This," said Fred, sneezing in George's face.

"Dude!" said George, wiping his face. "And you say I'm less mature than you!"

"You said you wouldn't mind being sick worse than you already are," Fred reminded him. "Germs spread faster through the air."

"Godric, Fred, if you really want to take a nap, do it now," said George.

"Okay," said Fred, walking to his bed. He fell asleep not long after. George took a nap too. When Hermione came to tell them their hour was up, she saw that they were asleep and couldn't help but smile. But, she had to do as Fred wanted, so she woke them both up.

"Hey, Granger," said George, looking at Hermione.

"Hey, she's mi-" started Fred, then sneezed, "she's mine."

"What, I can't just-" George sneezed as hard as Fred just had. "I can't even greet her when she gets me up?"

"Yeah, dear Fred, don't be so protective of me," said Hermione, smiling. "Apparently I can't even say hi to your brother without you getting after him."

"I didn't mean it like that," said Fred, smiling, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "Anyway, did it work?"

"Y-" said George, letting a sneeze out with his voice altered a little worse than Fred's from his cold. "Sounds like it."

"George, I think yours might actually be worse than mine," said Fred. "C'mon, let's go make a cold potion." Hermione and George followed Fred downstairs. Almost immediately, Fred grabbed the ingredients for the potion he was going to make. After he was done, he drank a little before giving the goblet to George.

"Continuing with wedding plans," said Hermione, "formal or informal?"

"Didn't you hear me the day of Bill's wedding? You can wear what you'd like," said Fred, smiling. "I'm wearing a pair of jeans and a white shirt with a dragon skin jacket."

"Then I'll wear a black shirt," said George.

"And I'll just wear a black and white dress," said Hermione, smiling.

"Is Valentine's Day a good date?" asked Fred, looking at the calendar; it was January sixteenth.

"In almost a month?" said Hermione. She was smiling at Fred in pleasure of the desired date. "A little bit of a long time, but yeah!"

"Okay, hopefully it won't be crashed like Bill's," said George. "So, you've gotten most of it done, want to go take a nap?"

"Yes, please," said Fred, leaning back in his chair. "Would you like to come, W.I.T.?" he added to Hermione.

"W.I.T?"

"Weasley in training," said Fred, laughing as Hermione tried to figure out what he meant by "W.I.T". "Come on, if we're going to—" Fred's sentence was interrupted by him and George sneezing in unison. Hermione started laughing. "As I was saying, if we're going to take a nap, we might as well do it now." George and Hermione followed Fred up to the twins' room. They fell asleep, but not even ten minutes later, Hermione sneezed like Fred had, waking them all up.

"Time for more cold potion," said Fred, sounding playfully irritated. He went downstairs and came back up with the goblet he and George had taken the cold potion from. He handed it to her.

"Thanks, Fred," said Hermione. She drank the amount Fred had told her to take and put the goblet down. "It tasted like strawberry kiwi."

"Weird, for me it tasted like watermelon," said George, smiling.

"It's the recipe I used," said Fred. "It tasted like apples to me. It's a recipe that changes flavor depending on what your favorite fruit is."

"That's brilliant! Is it one of your products?" asked Hermione. Fred nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me, dear twin?" said George, smirking.

"What, you suddenly hate surprises?" asked Fred, laughing.

"No," said George, also laughing. "You just usually tell me."

"Usually," said Fred. "I managed to prank you with our fireworks."

"I bet that was a sight," laughed Hermione. "Hey, Fred, want to see something cool?" she added, looking at Fred.

"Sure," said Fred as Hermione grabbed a small, flat thing from her pocket and grabbing a plastic water bottle. "Okay, so I'm going to put this under the water bottle. You look into it."

"Okay...," said Fred, watching her put the flat thing under the water bottle. Once she was done, he put his eye almost directly on the opening. Quickly, Hermione clapped her hands on both sides of the bottle and it sprayed into Fred's face.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" said George, who was rolling around on the floor. He coughed a little, as did Fred and Hermione.

"I can't believe you fell for this!" shouted Fred, dumping half of the rest of the water on George and the rest on Hermione. "Love you," he whispered to Hermione, then he started kissing her.

O0O0O

A/N: I think I may have made it too cute. And, yes, I decided to put Ginny with Neville. Sorry if the next chapter is really late, I'm going to visit relatives on Sunday. Then two weeks after that I start school. So please be patient with me! Thanks, bye!


	10. Nighttime Fun (Or Not)

Fred and George were in their room, relaxing. They had told Hermione they weren't feeling well, so she said it was probably because of their colds.

"Hermione, we've been over our cold for at least a week now!" replied Fred.

"Besides, I don't think if it was a cold, we'd have muscle and bone aches," said George.

"You'll be fine, trust me," said Hermione, even if she was worried. She left their room so they could keep relaxing, but instead of going downstairs, she went to Bill's room. She knocked on his door, and when he asked who it was, Hermione answered with, "It's Hermione. I have a few questions for you."

The door opened, and Fleur was sitting on Bill's bed. Bill smiled at Hermione, telling him to go sit by Fleur. She did as he said.

"So, Hermione, what's up?" he asked her, smiling.

"Well, first I should probably explain something," said Hermione. "Fred and I wanted to get away from publicity about the proposal. We went to my house, and there was a pack of dogs or something. But I've been thinking about it. It was night by the time we'd gotten to my house and it was a full moon. Fred and George got attacked, and it's almost the full moon again. They're saying they're not feeling well. That pack was a pack of werewolves."

"I may not be a true werewolf, but I'm suffering from side effects, too," said Bill. "I'm getting joint and muscle pains, I'm getting minor headaches, a lot of pain."

"Thanks, Bill," said Hermione, giving Bill a friendly hug before leaving. After she left, Bill turned to Fleur.

"That's the last thing we need, a pair of true werewolves in the family."

"Zey will be fine," said Fleur.

"Are you saying I'm worrying too much?" asked Bill.

"No, I am saying zat you shouldn't worry," answered Fleur. "Zis will be zeir first time, zey are not used to the pain ze full moon will bring to zem from now on."

O0O0O

"This hurts so bad," complained Fred, rubbing his head. Hermione bursted into the room at that moment.

"Where were you?" asked George. He was holding his arm.

"You weren't attacked by dogs," said Hermione. "Remember the moon that night?"

"Oh, no," said Fred. "You're not saying—"

"—that those were werewolves?" continued George.

"Think about it," said Hermione. "Tailless, red eyes... Now you're not feeling well and it's only five days until the full moon!"

"Hermione, wolfsbane potion!" said Fred. "Give it to us before we transform on Saturday! It'll help us keep our heads and not attack anything or anyone!"

"Brilliant," said Hermione. "One problem, I don't know how to make it."

"There's plenty of books," said Fred. "Might have to use a summoning charm, mind you, but—"

"Fred. Maybe you forgot, but there. Is. A. Bloody. Bookstore. In. Hogsmeade!" said Hermione.

"Oh, yeah, right," said Fred, who was now red, partially with embarrassment.

O0O0O

By three days until the full moon, the twins were almost always in their room. Hermione had already gotten a potions book for Saturday, and was practicing until it looked right. Bill and Fleur were helping Fred and George with the pain.

"I didn't know you knew that true werewolves feel like crap before and after they transform," teased Fred one day, causing everyone in the room to laugh.

"I may not transform, but the full moon makes me feel like crap, too, Fred," said Bill. "Even if I'm not a true werewolf. I got attacked by Greyback, I think that's enough."

"Yeah, it's like he's always in wolf form," said George.

"So what's Hermione doing?" asked Bill, looking at the brunette looking over the cauldron.

"Practicing brewing wolfsbane potion so we don't kill each other," said Fred, looking at George.

"Then she can treat us like dogs for the night!" said George, eyes glittering with happiness.

"Until we get too rough and one of us turns her into a werewolf," said Fred.

"I wouldn't mind it, Fred," said Hermione from her corner of the room. "Although, I've been practicing becoming an Animagus."

"But you're an otter, not a dog or wolf!" said Fred, obviously worried he would hurt Hermione if she became an Animagus and transformed when he and George transformed every full moon.

"If you take the wolfsbane potion I'll be fine because you won't attack anyone," said Hermione.

"Didn't you pay any attention in Defense Against the Dark Arts?" asked Bill.

"Yes, of course we did," said Fred. "Can I do something I've been holding in for I don't know how long?"

"Yeah, sure," said Bill. Fred let out a very loud howl. So did George. "Practicing, I'm guessing?" asked Hermione.

"Yep," said Fred and George in unison.

"If I get lost I'll listen," said Hermione, laughing.

O0O0O

Fred and George had taken the wolfsbane potion, the little otter that was Hermione next to them. She'd managed to master turning into her animal in not very long. She was sitting on the table, and Fred started petting her.

"In your Animagus form, you can be called...," started Fred, trying to think of a name. "Splash."

Hermione squeaked her approval. She climbed onto Fred's back, and she would stay there (or try to) the rest of the night. They went outside, knowing Bill was watching through his window. Hermione jumped off of Fred and into the grass. She found a stream nearby, and went to get a drink from it. A few minutes later she heard howling from the twins. They calmly walked her way, but, unlike Lupin when he'd transformed in Hermione's third year, they were covered in a thick layer of fur. They also appeared to have tails. George was still missing his ear. Fred allowed Hermione to climb up his tail and onto his back, then he got a drink.

George had started scratching trees, obviously trying to mark their boundaries. Fred looked up from drinking the stream water and tilted his head. George just rolled his eyes and kept scratching the trees in the yard. When he was done, he came running back and barked for Fred to follow him. Before they were even halfway across the yard, Hermione, or Splash, as she was in otter form, jumped off Fred's back and transformed back into a human. She was surprised to see she was still clothed but didn't have much longer to think about it, because Fred ran over to her and jumped on her, much like a dog would, and started licking her face, like a dog would.

"So apparently, contrary to Muggle belief, wolfsbane tames werewolves," she said, laughing as George joined Fred next to her. Hermione rubbed George behind his ear, and he stuck his tongue out with closed eyes. Eventually, Fred got off of her, allowing her to transform back into Splash. Before she did, though, she talked to them a little. "Okay, guys, we need to set some rules I know you'll probably break. First of all, no going past George's boundaries. We can go into the field, just don't go out of the boundaries. Second, don't go into the house in your wolf form. The last thing we need is for your parents to get scared out of their wits." At this the twins looked at each other, obviously thinking this would be an amazing prank for Ron. "Oh, fine, we can prank Ron. But only once per night."

They went inside quietly, Hermione in her otter form, and snuck into Ron's room. Hermione got onto the end of Ron's bed, and both twins looked at Hermione, waiting for approval to prank Ron. When she nodded, they started licking Ron's face.

"What the—" started Ron, looking at the animals around him. "How—"

Hermione jumped off of his bed, turning back into her human form.

"Fred, George, I think you've done your part," she said to the pair of wolves that were now sitting on Ron's bed. They were sitting in a Fred-and-Georgish way.

"Hermione, what's going on?" asked Ron.

"Well, I'm an Animagus—"

"And Fred and George? Why are they wolves?" asked Ron. Fred and George nodded at Hermione encouragingly.

"Well, you know how we were in my house when you came to get us?" asked Hermione. Ron nodded. "There was a pack of werewolves living there, so Fred and George got attacked." Suddenly, Fred and George stiffened, sniffing the air. Hermione turned into her otter form. When they left, Ron followed.

Fred and George ran in a random direction, and Hermione tried to follow but Ron picked her up.

"I'm sure they've got it under control," he told her, rubbing her back. She curled up under his touch, instinct from being an otter. They heard barking that could only be Fred and George. There was a yelp. Were they fighting something? Hermione looked up from Ron's arms and climbed onto his shoulder.

Hermione got down from Ron's shoulder, slowly walking towards nearby trees. She stopped by the river running through it, and there was a second yelp from the trees. She put her paw in the water, then almost immediately took it back out.

"Too cold?" said Ron, smiling. Hermione glared at him. She looked for a way that could be how the two werewolves in the distance had crossed, and saw some rocks. She crossed over them and looked for paw prints. She heard snow crunching under Ron's shoes, then a howl from one of the twins.

Hermione continued looking for footprints, then she spotted what looked like two sets. "Do you think they're okay?" asked Ron, as he walked with Hermione next to him. She was running as fast as she could, with Ron now almost running. Hearing another howl, Ron sped up, grabbing Hermione, who climbed onto Ron's shoulder.

"Hermione, just turn back into a human!" he said as Hermione struggled to hold on. She rolled her eyes, and Ron paused so she could jump off. She turned back into her human form.

"When I'm an otter, call me Splash," said Hermione.

"'Kay," said Ron. "Come on," he continued as another howl came from the trees. Only now had she realized the sun was coming up. Fred and George would be turning back to humans soon. They heard another howl, then the sun started showing over the horizon. A few minutes later, Fred, with only a few scars, came running towards them.

"Hermione, we were attacked," he said. "Apparently, there's another pack living close to mine and George's territory. Follow me."

They did as he said. Eventually, they came to where Fred and George had been attacked. A trail of blood led to an area under a bush. The sight under the bush was almost unbearable.

O0O0O

A/N: Finally, a cliffhanger that you'll have to wait a week or two to see the answer type thing to. I decided to make the twins werewolves because as far as I know, wolves don't usually have red eyes. Well, I'll start the next chapter but I won't share it for at least a week. Please review!


	11. Pain and Puppies

A/N: Yes, I actually did a cliffhanger. Was it a good one? Anyway, here's the answer to the question, "What's under that bush?"

O0O0O

George was under the bush, gasping for air. That wasn't what distracted Hermione and Ron, though. Even if he was back in his human form, he was bleeding badly from his side. He wasn't unconscious, but he was still laying down. The snow around him was red.

"Ron, go get help," said Fred, kneeling down next to George.

"First of all, I wasn't paying attention to where I was following Hermione at the time, so I don't know where to go," started Ron. "Second of all, how am I supposed to explain why George was attacked?"

"Fine, Hermione, can you go with him?"

"Yeah," she answered, turning into otter form and looking at Ron. He picked her up, and Ron started running.

"I'm holey," muttered George. He was smiling, and Fred laughed. "C'mon, mate, I don't see you trying."

"I don't understand how Ron couldn't find the Burrow," said Fred, looking at George.

"Yeah, I can see it and I'm under a bush," said George, curling up into a ball.

"Cold?" asked Fred; he could see his brother shivering. George nodded, and Fred went to grab stuff for a fire.

Meanwhile, back at the Burrow, Ron was just getting inside, where Mrs. Weasley was cooking breakfast.

"Ronald Weasley!" she said. "Where have you been? And why are you holding an otter?"

"It's not just an otter, this otter is Hermione," said Ron. He let Hermione down, and she turned back into her human form.

"Hermione — you're an Animagus?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, but we need a Healer in the forest," said Hermione, looking out the window. A thin line of smoke was rising over the trees. "George's hurt really bad."

"What happened now?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, in my house, they were —"

"— attacked by dogs, yes."

"They weren't dogs. They were werewolves." Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"You're not saying —"

"I'm saying Fred and George are werewolves," said Hermione. "I brewed a wolfsbane potion, so nobody's hurt because of them. George's hurt because they were defending their territory."

"Be right back," said Mrs. Weasley. Ron looked at the smoke.

"George must be cold," said Ron. "I hope he's —" There was a crack and Ron's sentence was interrupted as he jumped and knocked over a chair.

"Okay, ask these two, they know what happened," said Mrs. Weasley.

"So, my older brothers, Fred and George, are werewolves. This lovely lady brewed a wolfsbane potion so they wouldn't attack anyone. Last night was their first transformation, and before the sun came up we could hear howling. Of course, we rushed to see what'd happened, and Fred said they'd been attacked. He took us to where they'd been attacked, and a trail of blood led under a bush, where George was," explained Ron. "C'mon, I'll show you."

Hermione transformed into otter form, Ron picked her up, and they showed the Healer where the attack had happened. Fred was putting leaves where George was hurt in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"It's about time you're back," he said, looking up and smirking. "What? I'm just trying to use natural resources to stop the bleeding," he added as the Healer gave him a look.

"In that case maybe you should be using cobwebs instead," said Hermione.

"Well, I won't have to go looking for some, because I see you've come back with a Healer," said Fred, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yep, I'm Christi," said the Healer. "As I understand it, you two are werewolves and were defending your territory last night?"

"Yes," said Fred. "I'm Fred, by the way."

"So George's under the bush?" asked Cristi. Fred nodded. "Is he bleeding terribly bad?"

"To be honest, I don't know," said Fred. Cristi looked under the bush.

"Are you okay, George?" she asked.

"Better now that you're here," George answered, smiling.

"Is he always like this?" asked Cristi.

"Yeah, pretty much," answered Fred. "Specifically around medically educated girls."

"Well, we might have to send him to a Muggle hospital," said Christi. Fred started laughing.

"Wouldn't be the first time," he said. "Us going to a Muggle hospital, I mean. Last time it was because I passed out due to blood loss."

"Yeah, and I had to carry you in," said George.

"Hey, I helped," said Hermione.

"Okay, well, George, can you stand up?" asked Cristi.

"Maybe with some help," replied George.

"Fred, grab under his left arm," said Cristi, looking at George. "I'll grab his other si— what happened to your ear?"

"Curse," said George.

"Right, well, let's get you to a hospital," said Cristi, smiling.

"What about the next full moon, though?" asked George, then he decided to howl. Fred howled back.

"We'll just give you a sleep potion or something," said Cristi. "Or this girl could brew a wolfsbane potion again."

"Of course I'm brewing it again, I can't let Fred get into trouble," said Hermione.

O0O0O

By Valentine's Day, George was about half healed, his duty as Fred's best man the only reason he was out of the hospital. He and Fred had both taken what they had said about what they were wearing for the wedding seriously. So had Hermione. The twins were wearing their jeans, shirts, and dragon skin jackets and Hermione was wearing her black and white dress.

"I can't believe I have to wait to kiss my lovely bride," said Fred, making Hermione blush.

"Fred," moaned Mrs. Weasley, putting her face in her hand. Fred just smiled.

"Look at it this way," he started. "I complimented my bride." Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes.

A little while later, Fred and Hermione were officially husband and wife.

O0O0O

"Hey... Uh... 'Mione?" asked Fred, rubbing his neck.

"Yes?" replied Hermione, looking over at him from Asher, who was messing with a feather.

"Do you think that I could go without the potion this time? Make it for George so he doesn't hurt himself worse, but I don't want it," said Fred.

"Fred, what if you attack me or George? Or even Ron, he's been practicing becoming an Animagus," said Hermione.

"Hey, look at the bright side, if I bite you, you'll be a werewolf, and then you'll actually have to fight with me for me to attack you," said Fred.

"Good point, but I won't transform until next month," said Hermione, picking up Asher and putting him on his scratching post; he'd started clawing at the bedpost on Hermione's bed.

"Yeah, but I don't want it," said Fred.

"Fine," said Hermione. "I don't care if you bite me anyway."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Be prepared for pain then," said Fred.

O0O0O

"Hey, George. How are you?" asked Fred, looking at his twin. After the wedding George had been put back in the Muggle hospital.

"C'mon, mate, I'm fine," answered George. "You're worrying too much."

"I'm your twin, there's no such thing as 'worrying too much,'" answered Fred, leaning against an IV pole. Of course, it tipped, and Fred managed to grab it before it toppled completely. "By the way, someone's here to give you something."

"Really?" said George enthusiastically; his face lit up.

"It's slightly cliché," said Fred, smiling. Luna walked in, holding a pit bull puppy. "We tried to figure out a dog breed that you'd probably be if you were a dog, and eventually we chose this adorable white and ginger pit bull."

Luna handed the puppy to George, asking him what he'd name it.

"Let's see," said George. "I'll call her— Venus."

"Cute," said Fred, letting George's pit bull puppy lick his hand like mad.

"Thanks, we must have taste, mate," said George.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone, I should probably go help Hermione," said Fred, rushing to the door of George's hospital room.

"What's got you in a hurry?" asked George, watching Venus run over to Fred for attention.

"Oh, nothing important. I just told her I wouldn't be too long. Besides, she's my wife, George," said Fred. "See you later."

"'Kay," said George. "Venus!"

Almost immediately the little pit bull that had been trying to jump up Fred's leg ran back to her owner.

"I'll get her a collar," said Fred.

"Thanks." Luna stayed behind, and Fred left, leaving to go to Diagon Alley. He'd been staying in the flat with Hermione since their wedding. When he got back, Hermione was trying to keep Asher from clawing up the furniture.

"Asher!" Fred shouted, running over to Hermione.

"Hey, Freddie," said Hermione. "I'm fine, I don't think I need help." She wiped her eyes. Fred kissed her cheek.

"Now that you're married to me, I can call you Weasley, so," said Fred. "Sorry, Weasley, that's not happening."

"Fred!" Hermione almost sobbed, and Fred, seeing she probably wouldn't handle his jokes at that moment, grabbed her hand, and gently hugged her, grabbing Asher.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear. "Hey, I don't remember getting a cat while I was out, this isn't yours, is it?" Hermione giggled. She snuggled up in Fred's arms, and after about ten minutes she was asleep. Asher was curled up next to them, also asleep. Fred had completely forgotten about Venus's collar; he, too, fell asleep, with his head resting on the wall.

O0O0O

A/N: You didn't have to wait two weeks... I got internet on Tuesday. I've been working on this as often as I can, but I'm visiting my fun loving aunt, so I haven't had a ton of time. Sorry. The next one should be up faster. If you're wondering where I got Venus's personality, another one of my aunts has a black and white pit bull named Princess so I combined her personality and George's, basically. As for her name I just thought it'd be cute. Venus for pit bull is adorable. I was too lazy to do the whole wedding so I shortened that part. Knowing Fred an George though that was the best wedding ever. I didn't have them go on their honeymoon because of future plans.


	12. A Living Nightmare

"Fred," moaned Hermione. "Fred!"

"Coming, love!" said Fred, putting down his sketchpad and pencil. He winced slightly as he put pressure on his right leg; it was almost a full moon again. He went as fast as he could without falling over. He quickly got to the room Hermione was in.

"Fred—" Hermione started. She shut her eyes in pain.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Fred. "I should be able to diagnose it."

"Just... Aches... Every—" said Hermione, but stopped as she winced again.

"Hermione," said Fred. "You don't think I attacked you, or George?"

"You couldn't have," said Hermione. "You still had your minds, I gave you wolfsbane potion."

"But I was roughhousing with you, remember?"

"You were basically being a very large dog."

"I could've nipped you accidentally, I was getting out of hand," said Fred. "Or paw."

"Even if you did, I'll always love you," said Hermione, stroking Asher's head.

"Pain died down, I'm guessing?" said Fred as he watched his wife relax.

"A bit," Hermione replied.

"I'm pretty sure one of us nipped you, Hermione," said Fred. "Watch, if I howl, you will. And probably George, now that he's out of the hospital." He howled, and Hermione and George howled back.

"So, my sister-in-law is a werewolf, too," said George, walking into the room his twin and sister-in-law were in. "Nice," he added, smirking. "A werewolf nephew. Or niece."

"But I'm not—" started Hermione.

"I know," said George. "But when you do have a kid, it'll be born a werewolf."

"Great, one more thing to teach my kids other than don't be like Daddy," said Hermione.

"Hey!" shouted Fred, smiling. Hermione threw a pillow at him. He threw another at Hermione, but missed and hit George. George hit it back at Fred, and it kept going until Fred fell onto his bed, his eyes shut.

"Fred? Are you okay?" asked George, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Fred. "Perfectly fine."

"Is it okay if Venus comes in here?" said George; Hermione looked confused.

"Luna and I got George a dog while he was at the hospital," said Fred. "She's a three-month-old pit bull puppy with the same personality as George, just with a little more love towards others."

"Sure," said Hermione, picking up Asher.

"Venus!" shouted George. A small, ginger pit bull came running into the room, saw Hermione and Asher, and cautiously walked towards them. "Hermione, this is Venus."

Hermione looked down at the collar Fred had finally bought, and saw that the name tag was the planet Venus. Despite the fact that the name tag looked exactly like the planet, it had Venus's name engraved into it. She hadn't had much time to think about it, because Venus started licking Hermione's face.

"Okay, Venus!" she said. "Venus, down!"

"Venus," said George. She jumped off of Hermione and ran to Fred's bed, where Fred was still laying down, and jumped onto it. "Good girl, Venus."

Asher had seen Venus and had run for shelter; he slowly walked out of his hiding place and jumped onto Fred's bed to examine her. Venus sniffed him and started licking him.

"They're friends," said George, laughing as Asher started playing with Venus's tail.

"Okay, Ash, come here," said Fred. Asher hesitated before walking slowly to him, then Venus walked over to George.

"I'm going to take Venus for a walk," said George, using a Summoning Charm to get Venus's leash.

"Have a good time," said Fred, grinning. George rolled his eyes, attaching the leash to his dog's collar. "Come on, Venus, let's go for a walk."

O0O0O

By two days to the full moon, Luna had noticed that Fred, George, and Hermione were in pain almost constantly. She started staying at the Burrow so she could help them. Hermione had told her how to make a wolfsbane potion; now that Hermione was a werewolf Fred had said he was going to take it.

"Down, Venus," said Luna as Venus put her front paws on Luna's leg.

"Hey, George, guess what?" said Fred, grinning.

"What?"

"I bet you five Galleons that you'll have a bunch of fur missing from your side when you transform," said Fred. George rolled his eyes, but then nodded.

"Yeah, okay," he replied, smiling.

"Would you like to try pain potions again?" asked Luna, looking at the trio sitting on Fred's bed.

"Sure," said Fred. "Not like it'll help anything."

"Hey, guys!" said Neville, poking his head through the window. "I heard you're werewo—"

"I swear, Nev, if you tell anyone you will be like Nagini!" said George. He dragged his finger across his neck.

"I'm not going to, nor was I," said Neville. "I just wanted to see what a transformation looks like."

"'Kay, come back over on the full moon." Fred was smiling. "Don't worry, we'll have wolfsbane potion. I guess you could say it tames us."

"Thanks, Fred," said Neville. He went over to hug Hermione, then hugged Luna. "See you then!"

"Whoa," said Fred. Just then a Jack Russell terrier walked into the room, causing Venus to go sniff him. The terrier transformed into Ron.

"I see you've mastered being an Animagus," said George.

"Yep," said Ron. He transformed again and started playing with Venus. Soon both were by Luna, looking at her.

"Ron, you could literally just transform into human form and tell her what you two want," said Hermione. Ron transformed back, then turned to Luna.

"Can you bring us separate bowls of water, please? And some food," he said. "I've always wondered what dog food tastes like."

As Luna left, Ron transformed back into his terrier form.

"Really Ron?" said Fred; he smiled. "Hermione, I don't think I'll be able to take the potion again."

"Okay, but what if you attack me? Or Ron?" said Hermione.

"Let's call it an experiment. Don't ask," said Fred as Luna walked in, setting down a bowl of water and a separate bowl of dog food. Venus let Ron eat first, then she ate. "Come on, let's go outside," said Luna. She took the dogs outside, giving the twins and Hermione a break from them.

O0O0O

On the evening of the full moon, George and Hermione took the potion. Neville was at the Burrow to watch the transformation. So was Luna, and Ginny was standing by Neville. Ron had decided he was going to go outside with them, not explaining why. It started like it had last time, and George's ginger tipped white fur glowed in the moonlight. Hermione's fur was brown speckled with lighter brown.

"As long as we look out for each other, we should be fine," said Ginny. "Fred didn't take the potion, he'll lose his mind. Come on."

"But what if Fred comes after us?" asked Neville; he was looking around.

"Wolves, and werewolves, can't climb trees," said Luna. "Ravenclaw logic."

"George— George!" said Ginny as her older brother tackled her to the ground. She giggled as he tilted his head to the side. He nearly toppled over, but broke his fall with his leg. Hermione walked over to him, moving her head toward Fred. His eyes were glowing yellow in the darkness.

"What's wrong?" asked Neville, walking over to Hermione and scratching her behind her ear. She rolled over, and Neville continued to pet her. Ron wandered off, now in his dog form. Nobody noticed until they heard a yelp.

"Where's Ron?" asked Ginny. Hermione got off the ground, and, with George next to her, ran in the direction of Fred.

"This isn't good," said Ginny. They got to where Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione were, and saw Ron unconscious behind George and Hermione as they fought Fred. George was indeed missing the fur on his side. George growled, and Hermione started barking, both trying to protect Ron from further harm. Ginny tried to sneak in behind them and grab Ron, barely being successful. "Does St. Mungo's accept animals? Because he's bleeding bad."

"If not, we can explain," said Luna. "Let's go. Neville, where'd you get the popcorn?"

"Summoned it with a Summoning Charm, duh," answered Neville.

"We need to go, come on," said Ginny, grabbing Neville's arm. They Disapparated.

At sunrise, Fred, George, and Hermione transformed back into their human forms.

"What were you two doing?!" said Fred, frowning at his twin and wife, who had him pinned down.

"Preventing you from killing Ron!"

"I— uh-oh," said Fred.

"Yeah, uh-oh! We were fighting you all night!" shouted George. "Ron's in St. Mungo's, mate!"

"Oh, no," said Fred. "How bad did I get him?"

"Good question," said Hermione, tears pouring down her face. "Not like it's our fault, though. We should tell your mother!"

"Hermione," said Fred as she walked back to the house. "Hermione!"

"Hermione, dear, what's wrong? Where're the twins?" said Mrs. Weasley as she cooked bacon.

"Probably arguing or fighting in the trees." Hermione hid her face in her arms and broke down sobbing. This had apparently alerted Bill, because he came rushing downstairs.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked. "We can always go upstairs to talk about it."

Hermione got up off the chair and followed Bill to the twins' abandoned room.

"Is it something that happened last night?" he asked once the door was closed. Hermione nodded. "What happened, sis?"

Hermione smiled at being called sis by the oldest Weasley brother before answering. "Fred refused to take a wolfsbane potion. He ended up nearly killing Ron. Luna, Neville and Ginny took him to St. Mungo's. Fred and George are probably arguing in the forest."

"It's not exactly Fred's fault, though," said Bill. "Trust me, Charlie studied werewolves and wouldn't shut up for weeks. Yes, it's his fault he didn't take the potion, but it's not his fault he's a werewolf, and werewolves are basically dogs on a sugar high."

"We should go see what the twins are doing," said Hermione. "Make sure Fred's not going on another attacking spree."

"Yeah, then we can check on Ron," said Bill, smiling. "Come on, let's find those two and bring them to justice!"

"Okay, come on," said Hermione, grabbing Bill's arm. "Let's see..." Hermione moved to a large window. "There they are." She pointed to some rocks in front of the Burrow. "They're just talking now. They don't look happy, but they don't look angry either."

"Let's go see what happened," said Bill. They went downstairs, then went outside to see what the twins were upset about. "Hey, guys, what's wrong?"

"Hermione probably told you," said George. He wiped his face free of tears, and so did Fred.

"This looks like you aren't just upset about Ron being attacked," said Bill. Only now did they notice there was a Healer behind Fred.

"Ron—"

"He's—"

"It's not—"

"Just tell us, Godric!" shouted Bill. The twins winced.

O0O0O

A/N: Another cliffhanger. Sorry, I promise I'll work on Accidents Happen. And the next chapter of this. You're welcome. Bye.


	13. Isaiah and Jax

"Can we at least explain how it happened? Then tell you?" asked Fred.

"Fine," said Bill. "Hurry it up."

"Well, in his dog form Ron couldn't handle being scratched by a wolf. My claws were too big for him to handle. It wouldn't have been such a big problem if Ron was in his human form," Fred explained.

"He's still in the hospital but it's unknown whether he'll live or not," said George.

"Well, considering he survived being attacked by a brain and being poisoned not even a year apart, he should be okay," said Hermione.

"Come on, Hermione," said George. "He got lucky."

"He could get lucky this time, too!" said Hermione.

"Hermione, was it?" asked the Healer. Hermione nodded. "Can you come with me?"

"Why?" she asked.

"I want to ask you a few things," answered the Healer. "I'm Serenity. Come with me for a few minutes."

"Why does she want her?" asked Fred. He started pacing.

"How're we supposed to know?" asked Bill. A few minutes later, Fred was still pacing, and Hermione came back with Serenity.

"What's wrong?" Fred immediately asked Serenity. "Is it bad?"

"Would you like to tell him, Hermione? I mean, he is your husband," said Serenity.

"Sure," said Hermione, smiling.

"You're not going mental, are you?" asked Fred.

"No, you crazy otter!"

"You need money because you need to pay for Ron's hospital bill?"

"No."

"You're being sent to a Muggle hospital because you have cancer?"

"No, let me talk, Fred!" said Hermione, now howling with laughter. She calmed down quickly.

"Fine."

"I— I'm pregnant." Fred's concentrated frown turned into a smile.

O0O0O

"I'm going to be a grandmother!" said Mrs. Weasley happily.

"Mum, calm down!" said George. "We still need to go check on Ron!"

"Ron!" said Mrs. Weasley. She Disapparated to St. Mungo's.

"I'm still shocked I'm going to be a dad," said Fred. "I don't even know how I did it."

"Did what?" asked Hermione.

"Got you pregnant, unless it was in our wolf forms," said Fred. "Either way, I'm really happy."

"So am I, I'm going to be an uncle," said George proudly.

"When are you going to propose to Luna, mate?" asked Fred. "You can't wait forever!"

"I know," said George. "I would but I need a ring for her."

"Here," said Fred, taking a ton of coins out of his pockets. He gave them to George. "Go buy a ring before I start teasing you again." George quickly ran out of the house, Disapparating at the treeline.

"Serenity told me I need to go visit her in a few weeks," said Hermione. "She said it'll tell me if I'm expecting one or more babies."

"Alright," said Fred. "Come on, let's go relax for a while. It's good for us, and especially you, because you fought me last night and you're probably about a month into your pregnancy."

"Okay," said Hermione. They fell asleep together, Fred with his arm wrapped around Hermione just above her waist.

O0O0O

A few weeks later Hermione was getting ready to visit Serenity. She felt like two pairs of feet would kick her at the same time, but then, she could just be feeling hands. Fred said he could feel two pairs of feet. They brought this up with Serenity at Hermione's appointment.

"Makes me wonder if she's expecting twins," said Fred.

"It's not the most common thing under these circumstances," said Serenity. "She's young, and usually women in their thirties are more likely to have twins. Not just that, but unless she has a pair of twins on her side, this is really rare."

"So, am I? Am I expecting twins?" said Hermione.

"Yes," said Serenity.

"Yes!" said Fred.

"You're excited," said Serenity.

"Yeah, I am!" said Fred.

"You two can go now," said Serenity, chuckling.

"Thanks," said Hermione, grabbing Fred's shirt to get his attention; he'd been dancing around the room since he heard he was going to be the father of twins. They went back to the Burrow, only to find Mrs. Weasley in tears.

"M-Mum?" said Fred. "Mum, what's wrong?"

Fred walked over to his mother. She was also sobbing almost silently.

"Get out," whispered Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum?"

"Get back to your shop, now!" said Mrs. Weasley angrily.

"Why?" asked Fred. "What'd I do?"

"Get out, now!" Fred's eyes started watering. He ran to the fireplace, using the Floo Network to get to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Hermione wasn't far behind him.

"Fred!" said Hermione as she climbed out of the twins' fireplace. She heard sobbing from the floor below, and George's voice. "Fred!" She ran down the stairs, and saw Fred and George in the back room. George was trying to comfort Fred.

"George, let me handle this," said Hermione.

"He hasn't even told me what happened," said George.

"Your mother is treating him like a criminal," said Hermione. "She wouldn't even tell him what he did."

"Oh," said George; he looked like he knew what'd happened.

"You know why she's mad at him," said Hermione.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now," said George, going back up front to help customers.

"Well, tell me anyway!" Hermione almost yelled at George. "Please."

"Fine. Ron was hurt too bad, he— he died," said George. His eyes started watering. "But it's not Fred's fault."

George calmed down, then went up front to help customers. Hermione went into the back room to help Fred.

"Fred, are you okay?" she asked him.

"No," he replied. "I'm not. I heard about Ron."

"I know it hurts, but you'll be okay," said Hermione, running a hand through his hair. "Just because your mum's mad at you doesn't mean you aren't loved."

"Hermione, she kicked me out!" said Fred. Hermione got up and closed the door, casting Muffliato over it. Then she walked over to Fred and kissed him. His eyes stayed open in shock for a few minutes, but he eventually got over it. After a few minutes they broke apart.

"Even if she's disowned you, I love you, you're still a Weasley," said Hermione.

Fred hugged Hermione, tears still pouring down his face, and buried his face in her shoulder.

O0O0O

Seven months later Fred and Hermione's twins were born. A pair of boys that looked like Fred.

"The louder and older of the two can be Isaiah," said Fred. "The younger one can be Jax."

"Simple names, like yours and George's," said Hermione, smiling. "Would you like to hold Jax?"

"Yes!" said Fred. Hermione carefully handed him Jax, and Fred smiled widely. "Hermione, take a nap, I know you're tired. I'll watch the twins."

"I don't want to take a nap," said Hermione. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"It's George," said the person on the other side. "I came to see my pair of nephews."

Fred opened the door, being very careful not to drop Jax.

"This is Jax," said Fred. "Hermione's holding Isaiah."

"They look almost exactly like you," said George. "Can I hold him?" he asked Hermione, walking over to her.

"Yeah, just be careful," Hermione told him. She handed Isaiah to George using the same process as she did with Fred and Jax. Hermione was asleep within a few minutes. Fred sat down in a chair by Hermione's bed; a little bit later he and Jax were asleep. Isaiah had fallen asleep within minutes of George holding him. At a random moment George sneezed, accidentally waking him up.

"Hey, Isaiah, you're fine," George told him. "It's okay, you're safe with me."

Isaiah looked up at George with brown eyes. George smiled, and Isaiah did too.

"I'm your Uncle George," George said. "Welcome to the world."

O0O0O

A few days later, Hermione, Isaiah, and Jax were released from the hospital. The first place they went was the Burrow. Despite her outburst on Fred's previous visit (he hadn't been to the Burrow since Hermione's first appointment with Serenity after they found out she was pregnant), Mrs. Weasley looked happy to see him.

"Fred, I'm so sorry!" she said. "I was just so mad that you accidentally killed Ron—"

"Mum, it's fine," said Fred. "Meet your grandsons, Isaiah Arthur and Jax William Weasley."

"They look exactly like you, Fred," said Mrs. Weasley. "I'm so proud of both of you." She pulled Fred and Hermione into a hug.

"Little Jax hasn't exactly found his voice yet," said Hermione. "He'll find it soon enough. Until then, Isaiah's been crying for him. He just puts his hand on Jax to show us he's crying for his twin, not himself."

At that moment, Isaiah started crying. When they looked down at him he had tried to put his hand in Jax's carrier.

"Like that," said Hermione. Fred grabbed Jax, looking at Hermione.

"He doesn't need his diaper changed, I did that before we left. Please don't put me on diaper duty for at least three weeks," said Fred. Hermione laughed. "He's either hungry or just wants attention."

"Can I hold him?" asked Mrs. Weasley. Fred and Hermione nodded. Fred carefully gave Jax to Mrs. Weasley, and she smiled wider than Fred and George had ever seen.

"This reminds me of when I first held you, Fred," she explained, seeing Fred and George's confused faces. "And you too, George."

"What's all the noise about?" asked Ginny as she came down the stairs. "Fred!" she said as she spotted her older brother.

"Hey, Gin'!" said Fred, walking over to her and hugging her. "Would you like to meet your nephews?"

"N-Nephews?" asked Ginny.

"Yep," replied Fred. "I'm a dad. Mum's holding Jax William, and Isaiah Arthur is still in his carrier. Or, in Muggle terms, car seat."

"They look exactly like you," said Ginny as she walked over to Mrs. Weasley to look at Jax. She then knelt down to look at Isaiah, and he opened his eyes. Ginny put her finger by his hand and he grabbed it. She laughed as he started sucking on the tip of it.

"He likes you, Gin'," said Fred, chuckling. "Would you like to hold him?"

"Sure," said Ginny. Hermione put down Isaiah's carrier and Fred unbuckled his seat belt. He got him out, holding him behind his neck so he wouldn't get hurt.

"Okay, now position your arms like mine—" said Fred. Ginny positioned her arms, and Fred carefully placed Isaiah in her arms.

"He's so small," said Ginny.

"Just like you when you were born," said George, walking over to Ginny and messing up her hair.

"Hey!" said Ginny, messing up George's hair. "Don't make me hex you!"

"Okay, okay," said George, backing up from Ginny.

"We'll have to go in a few minutes," said Hermione. "If you wouldn't mind putting them back in their seats, just so we're ready to go, it'd be really helpful. Thanks," she said as Ginny and Mrs. Weasley put Isaiah and Jax back in their seats.

"I wonder if we could run down to the village and rent a car," said Fred, looking out the window at the village. "What? I can drive!"

"Okay, if you really want to," said Hermione. "Are you going to come, George?"

"Where're you going?" asked George, smiling.

"I wanted to see how long it takes to get from here to London," said Fred. "I've never traveled by car, except during school, but I forgot how long it took."

"'Kay," said George. "Let me grab a few things first." George went upstairs to get his stuff. When he came back down he had a backpack full of stuff. "What? I get bored easily!"

"And then you start making dumb jokes about scorpions and stuff like that," said Fred, rolling his eyes. "Come on, let's go try to find a car. George, leave your stuff here, we're coming back."

"Alright, fine," said George, putting his bag in a chair.

O0O0O

A little while later, they'd gotten to London. George had done some amazing drawings while they were on the road, and he showed them to Isaiah, who'd laughed a little, and to Jax, who grinned.

"I think they like your drawings, mate," said Fred, smiling.

"That or they just enjoy my joke shop product design ideas," said George. "They're going to be real jokesters, these two. Enjoy finding out how Mum and Dad felt with us, Freddie. And you, Hermione."

It was raining, and because it was early November, when Hermione or George put their hand on the window, they pulled it back because it was so cold. Leaves were everywhere, even when they got to Diagon Alley. They got to the shop, and Isaiah and Jax were fast asleep.

"We still need cribs for them," said Hermione.

"Would you like me to run to a store in Muggle London and get one? I'll need to borrow some Muggle money, though," said Fred.

"Alright," said Hermione. After he had the money he got ready to leave, but Hermione stopped him. "Only spend that on a crib, got it?"

"Okay," Fred told her, "but what if I have extra and see something I like, like, really like?"

"Only a crib," repeated Hermione. When Fred left, Isaiah and Jax woke up. She Hermione grabbed them, handing Jax to George.

"I think Isaiah's hungry," said George, grinning. "Mother work!"

"Seriously?" said Hermione, laughing as she went to the back room to feed Isaiah.

"Hey, Jax," said George after Hermione left. He tickled Jax, and, for a minute, he was silently laughing. Then, he found his voice, and started laughing loudly.

"George, what are you doing to my son?" shouted Hermione.

"Helping him find his voice," said George.

A few minutes later Fred came back with a crib for the twins.

"Hey, Fred, c'mere," said George, using his hand to gesture towards where he was.

"I'm guessing you've been having fun with Jax?" said Fred, smirking.

"Watch," said George. He tickled Jax again, and he started laughing. "I helped him find his voice."

"Hermione's feeding Isaiah?"

"Yeah, he started to get fussy after you left," answered George. At that second Hermione walked out of the back room, holding a sleeping Isaiah.

O0O0O

A/N: Another pair of twins! I'm sorry, I had to. My imagination went crazy, that's why this chapter's so long. I got the name ideas from Fred and George's names, actually, because F comes before G in the alphabet and I comes before J. Fred's older than George, and Isaiah's older than Jax. So yeah... I'm trying to finish this whole story before school, so there'll (probably) only be two or three more chapters. Bye!


	14. A Letter From Lee

A/N: Hey, look, it's done. You can read it now.

O0O0O

Fred was in the flat above the twins' shop, watching his now two-month-old twins. They were laying on their backs on a Hogwarts blanket, and Fred got down on his belly next to them.

"Hey, Jax, Isaiah," he said softly. They looked at him, and he stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes. Isaiah started laughing, but Jax just smiled widely. In an attempt to get the younger of his sons to laugh, Fred started tickling Jax everywhere, causing him to start laughing louder than Isaiah.

"What is going on up there?" a customer asked from downstairs. Fred chuckled.

"Just Fred watching his twins while his wife gets some more stuff for them," answered George. "Funny thing, they look like me, only without a missing ear."

"Hey, Isaiah," said Fred, grinning. "Do you want to see Uncle George?"

Both twins let out a small squeak, so Fred picked both Isaiah and Jax up, taking them to the main part of the shop. Luckily, the twins were being silent, so Fred snuck up on George, breathing on the back of his neck a little. He jumped, and the customer he'd been assisting laughed, as well as Isaiah, Fred, and Jax.

"Is this them?" she asked George. George nodded.

"The louder and seemingly happier of the two is Isaiah, his brother's name is Jax," said Fred. Isaiah laughed as he caught sight of George, and George walked over to Fred, then started tickling Isaiah. "Their mother should be here soon."

"FRED WEASLEY!"

"That'd be my beautiful wife," said Fred, smiling. "Yes, Hermione?" he added as Hermione made her way down the stairs.

"Didn't I tell you to keep the twins on the blanket unless they needed something off the blanket?" asked Hermione.

"They wanted to see their uncle, don't deny your only kids the chance to see him," said Fred. Hermione took Jax, which freed up his right arm, so he rested it on George's shoulder.

"Yep," said George. "Isaiah loves me, and don't forget I got Jax to laugh only a few days after he was born."

Jax started crying, so Hermione went upstairs, and a few seconds later the cries died away. Isaiah stayed with Fred, eventually falling asleep, giving Fred no choice but to go upstairs. He put his older son in the crib he'd bought, then went to take a nap himself.

O0O0O

A while after he'd gone to bed, Fred heard Isaiah and Jax crying, but Hermione was in a deep sleep, so Fred went to the twins' crib and tried to get them to go back to sleep. George walked out of his room and looked at Fred.

"So this is what it's going to be like when Luna and I have kids," he said, making Fred jump.

"You two woke up your uncle," said Fred. "We might have to wake up Hermione. Isaiah's hungry and Jax has the hiccups," he added as Jax let out a small squeak that sounded like a baby-fied version of hiccups. There was a crack of thunder and Hermione fell out of bed, now awake.

"Hey," she said, looking at Fred and George and smiling. "Hello, you two," she added to the twins in Fred's arms. "Did the thunder wake you guys up?"

"I'm guessing so," said Fred. Jax was still hiccuping. "I woke up for some reason, probably thunder, and heard these two crying, so my first thought as a dad was 'Better check on the twins!'"

"Oh, hey, Venus," said George, reaching down and picking up his pit bull that had obviously been afraid of the thunder as well. George ran his hand down her head to comfort her. Asher was trying to climb up Hermione's leg, so she picked him up, petting him in the same way George was to Venus. Asher caught sight of Isaiah and Jax, then tilted his head to the side. Isaiah copied him. Asher sniffed both twins, then rubbed his head against them.

"Looks like the cat likes the kids," joked Fred, smiling. Jax continued to hiccup, so Fred gave Isaiah to Hermione and went to find a way to get rid of hiccups. "Okay, Jax, how do we get rid of your hiccups?"

There was another crack of thunder, loud enough to let off a few fireworks downstairs (which it did) and Jax's hiccups were gone.

"If I'd known it was that easy—" Fred started, but jumped when a flash of lightning lit up the room. "Whoa."

"Hey, Fred, can you see if you can get Isaiah to sleep?" shouted Hermione over more thunder.

"He's not hungry?"

"No," answered Hermione. "I think he might actually want attention from his uncle. Do you want him or would you rather George take him?"

"Let's see if George can get him to sleep," said Fred, walking back to the room Hermione was in. "I got rid of Jax's hiccups, the thunder scared them out."

"Hey, Isaiah," said George as Hermione handed Isaiah to him. "Hermione, I'm Isaiah's favorite uncle, can I see if sleeping with him will help?"

"I guess," said Hermione. "Just make sure he won't fall off your bed. You know, put a blanket by the edge of his side of the bed. Pillows would work, too."

"Thanks, Hermione," said George, taking Isaiah to the room they were sharing for the night. He put Isaiah down on the bed, then started making a barrier so he wouldn't fall off in the middle of the night. George eventually got everything ready so he laid down, but he rolled and fell off a few seconds later, and Isaiah laughed. Jax was laughing in the other room.

"Ouch," whispered George, getting back on his bed. Isaiah hit his uncle's head. "Isaiah, don't hit."

After George said this, Isaiah started hitting himself.

"You're not a house-elf, mate!" George quickly grabbed his nephew, trying to restrain him from hitting himself as lightning lit up the room. "Isaiah— Hermione! Fred!"

"What, George? Is Isaiah pushing you off the bed?" said Fred, smirking and rubbing his eyes as he entered the room.

"No, he's punishing himself like a house-elf would because he smacked me," answered George. Fred's eyes widened, and he looked at Isaiah, who'd managed to get his hand loose from George's grip and was continuing to hit himself.

"Isaiah!" whisper-shouted Fred, running over to his older son. "Don't hit yourself! You. Are. Not. A. House-elf! Hermione!"

"What?" she asked, exhausted, walking into the room.

"Can you see if Isaiah needs something? He's acting like a house-elf," said Fred. Hermione took Isaiah from George and took him into the other room. "Why's your hair so messed up, George?"

"Fell off the bed," said George, rubbing his head.

"Is your nephew causing problems?" teased Fred, talking in a voice he would to Isaiah and Jax.

"Come on, you know very well that my balance has been off since my ear was blasted off," said George, covering the hole in the side of his head.

"You know I'm just teasing you," said Fred as Hermione walked back in with Isaiah.

"Please tell me he wasn't trying to be a bad kid," said George.

"He's fine," said Hermione. "Maybe you can get him to sleep now, George."

"Thanks," said George as Hermione laid Isaiah down on the bordered part of the bed. He curled up and was relaxing with his eyes still opened, looking from Hermione to Fred, then to George, then back again. Within a few minutes of Fred and Hermione going back to bed, both George and Isaiah were asleep.

O0O0O

The next morning George woke up to two voices coming from downstairs, and Isaiah and Jax crying. He grabbed Isaiah and laid him down next to Jax, and immediately they both calmed down. Then he went downstairs, still in his pajamas. He thought he'd locked the door the previous night, but somehow (Apparition, George figured) Angelina Johnson and Luna Lovegood were now in the shop. Angelina was in tears, and Luna was trying to comfort her.

"Angelina?" George asked, pausing halfway down the stairs. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine," said Angelina, wiping her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am," replied Angelina sarcastically. "Of course I'm not, you idiot!"

"Whoa, no need for name-calling, Angelina," said George, kneeling down next to her. "Please tell me what's wrong?"

"Don't ask how, but I found _this_ ," said Angelina, holding out what looked like a letter as she broke down sobbing. George took it. It was a letter from Lee to Angelina, and George's eyes watered just from seeing his friend's name.

 _Angelina,_

 _I want you to know that I love you. I always will. You know that's a fact, you were always at the Quidditch matches. You had to be, Chasers are one of the most important parts of the game. Remember? "I've been saying it for years but she still won't go out with me—" Que the McGonagall interruption. "What a player that girl is, and rather attractive, too—" Que another interruption by Professor McGonagall. I saw you trying not to laugh when I got interrupted by her. I would've asked you to the Yule Ball, but of course Fred beat me to it. Thanks for ruining what could've been the best night of my life, Freddie. Just joking, I don't mean that._

 _Lee Jordan_

George looked up at Angelina, who was now hiding her face in Luna's shoulder. George was crying too, but he'd chuckled a little when he'd read the last part of the letter. Angelina took the letter back when George offered it to her.

"How'd you two get in here, anyway?" said George, wiping his eyes and tilting his head. This time he didn't tilt the side that was missing its ear so he didn't lose balance.

"Apparition," answered Luna. "Angelina wanted it to be here, she said it reminds her of Lee."

"George?" asked Fred, who was now coming down the stairs. "Oh, hey, Luna. Hey Angelin—"

Fred quickly ran down the rest of the stairs, going to comfort his old teammate and friend.

"Fred, can you grab Jax?" shouted Hermione.

"Hang on," said Fred.

"Fred, please, now, take him down there!"

"Fine," shouted Fred, going upstairs and grabbing Jax. Asher and Venus followed him back downstairs. Venus sniffed Angelina, causing her to look up. She smiled slightly at the sight of the ginger pit bull, and, after slight hesitation, Venus started giving Angelina doggy kisses.

"Okay, okay!" she said through giggles.

"Venus!" said George, grinning. Asher started playing with Angelina's hair.

"Come on, you two, cut it out," said Fred, sitting on the checkout counter with Jax, putting him on his leg, and bouncing him a little. He started making noise, and laughed when he heard it.

"Silly kid you have, Fred," said Angelina, giggling more as Jax laughed. Asher and Venus had decided to leave her alone, and were now chasing each other around, only stopping to examine the Pygmy Puffs.

"Get away from th—" started George, but the Pygmy Puff cage had already tipped over. The door broke open, allowing the pink and purple fluffballs to run around freely. Asher started chasing them, and when George started chasing them, Venus and Asher helped round them back up like a pair of herding dogs.

"Thank you, you two," said George, grinning as he closed the cage door. Venus and Asher continued to explore.

"What's his name?" asked Angelina, looking at Fred.

"Jax," said Fred. "His twin's name is Isaiah. Their middle names are my dad's first name and Bill's full name."

"You're the father to _twins_?" asked Angelina, smiling.

"Yep," said Fred. Isaiah started crying. "That'd be this lovely kid's duplicate."

"Does that mean before George lost his ear he was your duplicate? And you were his?" asked Luna.

"Basically, yeah," said Fred.

"Well, I need to go," said Angelina. "I guess I'll see you later." She walked over to Jax and tickled him, causing him to crack up laughing.

"What was wrong?" asked Fred, looking at George and Luna.

"She found a letter Lee had sent her," answered George, looking down at his hands and examining them. "Well, you were mentioned in it." He smirked, looking at Fred.

"What did he say?" asked Fred nervously.

"That you ruined what could've possibly been the best night of his life by asking Angelina out." George's smirk turned into a smile.

"Ah, no, I'm sorry, Lee," said Fred, looking up.

"Don't worry, he was only joking," said George, grinning.

O0O0O

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to update, I've been getting ready for school. Please don't hate me. Anyway, I had the idea of Isaiah and Jax being woke up by a thunderstorm in my mind, then I had to add Angelina finding a letter from Lee. Anyway, this isn't the last chapter, I'll do one or two more. Bye!


	15. Baby Werewolves

A/N: What's up, guys? So anyway, I am going to be doing some explaining because I know some of you are probably like, "What about the full moon?" I'm not going to spoil anything. Read on.

O0O0O

"Isaiah!" sighed Fred, then winced. It was almost the full moon again, and apparently Isaiah and Jax were suffering from the pain, too. "Hey, Hermione, can you watch these two? I need to go out for a little bit."

"Yeah, sure," said Hermione. Fred Apparated to the bookstore in Diagon Alley, looking for a book on werewolves. He found one, and flipped through to the chapter labeled "Children With Werewolf Parents" and looked through it. He took out his notepad and pencil, making a checklist on what he was reading.

 _Children who are werewolves usually don't start transformation until they're at least nine months old._

He checked this off; Isaiah and Jax were ten months old and would turn eleven months old on October third; it was September twenty-second.

 _Only kids who have both parents as werewolves can inherit lyncrothopy._

Fred checked this off.

 _They have a stronger friendship with other werewolves, Animagi, and dogs._

Check that off the list; Isaiah and Jax were best friends with George and Venus. Fred put the book back and Apparated back to the shop.

"Hermione, I have a checklist," he said once he got to the back room. The shop was closed; Fred and George had agreed to close it before each full moon so they could relax. Fred gave the checklist to Hermione and sat between Isaiah and Jax, who looked like they were arguing. Fred grabbed Isaiah and got back up, walking over to George.

"Would you like to hold him so he doesn't continue to fight with Jax?" he asked. George nodded and took Isaiah. Jax tried to stand up but fell over. He started crying, and everyone looked over at him when it sounded like he said "Iza". Hermione looked over at Fred, then grabbed Jax and took him over to Isaiah. He repeated what he'd said after being separated from his twin, but he wasn't crying.

"Well—" started Fred, but was interrupted when Isaiah said "Jax".

"You were saying?" said George, smiling, and was hit in the head by Isaiah. "Hey, don't hit, Isaiah."

"Don't hit Isaiah, Jax," said Hermione, looking at Jax. He smiled and tried to wiggle out of Hermione's arms to join his twin on the couch.

O0O0O

"How're we going to get these two to take it?" asked Fred, looking at Jax and Isaiah who were playing on a blanket next to the table in the Burrow.

"I have an idea," said Neville, grabbing the bottles that were on the blanket. "Put it in these."

"Why didn't I think of that?" said Hermione and Fred in unison. They laughed, and Hermione put the wolfsbane potion in the two bottles. She gave them back to Jax and Isaiah, then got some for herself, Fred, and George. It was now the full moon, and Neville had come to keep Isaiah and Jax out of trouble while they were in the forest. Fred grabbed Isaiah and George grabbed Jax, and they went to the edge of the forest, waiting for the moon. It finally started to rise, and Hermione, Fred, George, Isaiah, and Jax started transforming. When they were in their wolf forms, Isaiah and Jax would've been a few weeks old in wolf pup age. They jumped on Neville, and George calmly walked over and grabbed them.

"Thanks, George," said Neville, smiling. "Come on, you two," he added to the two pups tackling each other. They looked up, both tilting their heads to the side. Neville started walking towards the forest where Fred, Hermione, and George were going. Isaiah and Jax followed.

Then Neville heard growling, then a yelp. He looked up, and saw Hermione laying on the ground, seemingly unable to stand.

"Hermione! Come over here, Fred and George can handle it!" he whisper-shouted. Hermione looked at the werewolf pups that were currently hiding behind Neville, then at the adult werewolves defending their territory and quickly limped over to them. She laid in front of them, making sure they were out of harm's way. Neville kneeled down by her and checked her over for any injury, and saw that her right front paw was broken. She whined as Neville examined it.

"Hermione, I'm going to wrap your paw, okay?" Hermione nodded. Neville quickly healed it with the spell that had been used on his wrist after his broomstick accident and used magic wrapped her paw. "Better?"

Hermione barked, causing her twins to bark too. She very, very lightly nipped their ears to tell them to be quiet. Isaiah barked again, and Hermione stood up defensively. The werewolf Fred and George were fighting had apparently heard Isaiah, because a few seconds later a white wolf came running towards them. Neville ran behind a tree. Fred bit the wolf's tail, causing it to turn around and look at him. Both Fred and George started attacking it. Hermione quietly barked to tell Neville to grab one of the twins, so he walked behind her and grabbed Jax. She then grabbed Isaiah, and walked behind the tree Neville was behind, poking her head around the trunk.

"Hermione, what—" started Neville, but was interrupted when both pups were thrown at him. "Hermione, don't, your paw could still be hurt!"

Hermione clawed at the other wolf anyway, and was eventually bleeding from his shoulder. He fell over, and when he tried to get up, he fell over again. Fred and George walked over to Hermione and Fred licked her ear affectionately. Both pups ran out from behind the trees and jumped on Fred.

"Happy family reunion?" said Neville, laughing, as he walked out from behind the trees, following Isaiah and Jax's paw prints. George ran over to Neville, who started scratching him behind his ear. Hermione and Fred barked, but then George and Neville realized they were growling. Another wolf had come, apparently to attack them again. George quickly jumped in front of Hermione and the pups, and Neville tried to get Hermione, Isaiah, and Jax to him, but had to tempt them before they would move. Isaiah and Jax hid behind Neville, but Hermione left to keep fighting.

"Hermione, no!" shouted Neville, but the other wolf scratched her face before she could dodge its claws. "Hermione!"

Fred ran in front of her, trying to defend her. While Fred was fighting the other wolf, Hermione quickly ran back to Neville. Then she realized the moon was setting. Sunrise would be in a few minutes. Isaiah and Jax hid behind Hermione, trying to stay safe. When the sun finally rose, Fred and George transformed back into humans and ran to Hermione, who was laying down, Isaiah and Jax curled up next to her.

"Hermione, are you okay?" asked Fred, grabbing Isaiah.

"I'm fine," answered Hermione, covering the wound on her face.

"How bad is that scratch?" said Fred, trying to move her hand.

"It's fine, Fred!"

"Hermione, let me see it!" shouted Fred, grabbing her arm as she tried to walk away. A mixture of blood and tears ran down Hermione's face. "Hermione…"

"Can't we go to the Burrow or the shop first?" asked Hermione, removing her hand from her face and crossing her arms with her back turned towards Fred.

"I want to make sure I don't have to take you to a hospital," said Fred.

"You know how to make a healing potion," said Hermione, picking up Jax.

"Good point," said Fred. "Let's use the Floo, I don't want you to get hurt worse than you already are if you get Splinched."

They got to the twins' flat, and Hermione showed her injury to Fred.

"It's still bleeding, but I think you'll be fine. We should probably wrap it just to be safe," he said, grabbing a bandage like the one they'd put on George when he lost his ear. He cleaned it, then wrapped it. There was a crack from downstairs. Then two more.

"I'll go see who it is," said George, Disapparating downstairs. Fred rolled his eyes, then laughed when he heard three very familiar voices shout in surprise. Isaiah and Jax laughed too. A few minutes later Luna, Neville, and Ginny walked up the stairs. George came about two minutes later.

"Sorry," he said, panting. "Disapparated wrong. Let's just say I had to unbury myself. I may have fallen on a shelf."

"Sounds about right," said Fred, laughing. "You sure surprised these three. Did you clean it up?"

"No," said George. "I'm guessing you want me to do that?"

"Please do," said Fred, smiling. George sighed, then walked over to the stairs. Before he even got to the fourth step, he tripped, falling down the rest of the stairs. "Are you okay? Did you have a nice trip?"

"Ha, ha, very funny," said George sarcastically. "I'm fine!"

"Okay," said Fred, walking back over to Hermione. So did Ginny, Luna, and Neville.

"Hey, Hermione," said Ginny. "Neville told us what happened."

"Are you okay?" asked Luna.

"Yeah," said Hermione. "I was just protecting Neville and my little troublemakers."

"Luna!" shouted George. She looked at the staircase, and then they heard something like pained sobs.

"George? Are you okay?" asked Fred.

"N-no," said George, and the sobs got worse. Fred, Ginny, Neville, and Luna ran downstairs.

"George, what'd you do?" asked Fred, looking at George's leg. It was bleeding badly.

"I Splinched myself when I Disapparated, but I didn't think it was too bad so I ignored it," said George. "Then I fell and it got deeper."

"We need to get you to St. Mungo's, mate," said Fred.

"But—"

"No buts, little brother," said Fred, smirking.

"I'm only younger by twelve minutes!" shouted George. Fred ignored him.

"Luna, grab him under his right arm." Luna did as Fred said, and then had Ginny grab his left arm. Then Fred went back upstairs to get Hermione. "Hermione, we need to go to St. Mungo's, George Splinched himself."

"Okay, grab Jax, I'll get Isaiah," said Hermione.

O0O0O

Two days later, George was doing fine. His leg was healed, so he was released.

"Thanks again," he said for the fifteenth time to Fred, Luna, and Ginny.

"You don't have to thank us," said Ginny, rolling her eyes.

"You have no idea how painful getting Splinched is," said George. "Besides, I could've bled to death."

"What is it with you and exaggerating?" said Fred.

"It makes things sound better than they really are," replied George. Fred sighed. "And I might be an attention hog," continued George, shrugging. "I think it's natural with four older brothers."

"Yeah, well, anyway," said Fred.

"Where're we going now?" asked George.

"The Burrow," said Hermione. "Your mum's been owling me constantly since you got Splinched."

"Yep," said Fred, rolling his eyes. "Sounds about right."

"It'd probably be better if we used the Floo Network to get there," said Hermione. "It could be dangerous for George to Apparate."

"C'mon, Herm—" started George, but getting interrupted by Fred.

"George, Hermione's right," he told George. "You got Splinched not even four days ago."

"Iza!" Jax said from next to George.

"Can't we just take the car?" he said.

"Yeah, but the Floo Network _is_ faster," said Fred.

"Can we _please_ drive?"

"Fine. Why do you want to drive anyway?"

"Because it takes longer," said George, grinning and tickling Jax. "It'll give me a chance to draw some product designs. I do my best work on the road."

"Okay, then," said Fred, laughing. They started heading in the direction of the Burrow, and George started drawing and showed the art to Isaiah and Jax. When they got to the Burrow, Ginny met them at the door.

"How in the world did you know we were coming?" said George, grinning at his only sister.

"I was in my room, and I saw the car from the window," answered Ginny.

"Okay, well, we decided to visit," said Fred, who was holding Isaiah.

"Well, duh," said Ginny. "You're obviously not visiting for some other reason because you all look too happy to come something else."

"'Too happy' isn't in my dictionary, sorry, sis," said George, grinning.

Ginny rolled her eyes, then escorted Fred, George, Hermione, Isaiah, and Jax inside. She led them up to the twins' old room, where two old cribs were already in place.

"Hello, you five," said Mrs. Weasley, who had just come up the stairs. "I decided to put your cribs in your room so Isaiah and Jax have somewhere to sleep over here, Fred and George."

Fred and George's ears turned red. They looked at each other with annoyed looks on their faces.

"Thanks, Mum," said Fred, going to put Isaiah, who was now asleep, in one of the cribs. Hermione put Jax in the other. Fred yawned.

"You three can take a nap if you want," said Mrs. Weasley as George yawned. She left with Ginny, who'd seemed to be having a party with Neville in her room. Luna Apparated into the room with a _crack_ , luckily not loud enough to wake Isaiah and Jax.

"Hey, George!" she said quietly. She hugged him, nearly knocking him over.

"Bonjour," said George, smiling at Luna. "We were about to take a nap, if you wanted to join us."

"Okay," said Luna. Fred and Hermione got into Fred's bed, and Hermione curled up with her head on his chest. George and Luna got into George's bed and Luna curled up like a cat next to him, her back facing him.

O0O0O  
A/N: I made the ending WAYYY too cute. I was actually rereading all of the chapters so far the other day and only now do I realize this has only gotten darker. Because I intend to make the next chapter the second to last, it'll probably have good news. But I won't spoil that. The last chapter will be a few years later. I'm foreshadowing, look at that. Bye.


	16. Two Times Good News

A/N: Let's make a bet: If the very first sentence has the good news, I'll write another story. Just kidding, of course I'm going to write another story. It just won't be Fremione, because most my stories are Fremione. Although, I think I will do one more Fremione one-shot. Just one super adorable one. I'll probably do a Drarry one-shot for all y'all Drarry fans out there, but I promise I'm doing one more chapter of this. Actually, if you want, you can request Harry Potter ship fanfiction one-shots (don't ask), as long as it's not Fremione. I'm honestly slipping out of that as my OTP. My life is changing. Anyway, I'll let you read.

By the way, this takes place about two months (give or take a few days) after the end of the last chapter, so Isaiah and Jax are now a year old. And George finally proposed to Luna in those two months. In fact directly after their nap. Just thought I'd let you know.

O0O0O

"Yes!" shouted Fred, almost tearing the Daily Prophet in the process.

"Fred, calm down, please," said George. "Kinda tryin' to spend some quality time with Luna, here."

"Right. Sorry," said Fred, putting down the paper.

"Why're you yelling anyway?" asked George, putting his arms around Luna's belly.

"I'm too happy to say," said Fred, and, unable to contain his excitement, he started laughing.

"Fred, please tell me you're not going insane," said Hermione, who was trying to get Isaiah and Jax to talk.

"Nope, I'm just really happy!" Fred replied, smiling.

"About what?" asked George, Hermione, and Luna in unison.

"Voldemort's dead!"

"While we're sharing good news, Luna and I have some good news, too," said George, grinning.

"What's that?" asked Fred.

"Luna's expecting a pair of baby girls."

O0O0O

Hermione had just officially been released from being a slave. She now had the freedom Death Eaters once had. Purebloods' Dark Marks had now faded into scars.

"Glad we didn't have to fight Voldemort," said Fred. "I really don't want to go into battle and end up dying."

"Luna, how're your twins doing?" asked Hermione as she watched Isaiah and Jax run up and down the hall.

"Good," answered Luna. "I'm supposed to be expecting them in July sometime."

"Not the fireworks, Jax!" shouted Fred, trying to keep Jax from grabbing the Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-Bangs.

"Isaiah, don't eat those!" shouted George, running after his nephew, who had managed to reach the Skiving Snackboxes.

"Are you two causing trouble for your dad and Uncle George?" said Hermione as Isaiah and Jax ran by her. They laughed, and Isaiah threw down the Snackboxes, but grabbed them before George could pick them up. Jax had levitated one of the twins' Whiz-Bangs, causing Fred and Hermione to look at each other. Fred quickly grabbed the fireworks, putting them on the checkout counter.

"On the bright side, you're not open right now," said Luna. She was sitting by Hermione, chuckling when Isaiah managed to open the Skiving Snackboxes and got into the Nosebleed Nougats. He walked over to Luna, handing one to her. While he was occupied, George grabbed the box and put it by the fireworks.

"Of course we had twins," said Fred. "Now I know how Mum and Dad felt."

"Yeah," said George. "They must've been exhausted after a day of chasing us."

"You'll be suffering too, George, don't forget that," said Luna.

"No," said George. His voice was muffled because he had his face buried in his hands. Isaiah walked over to him, grinning and holding his empty hand out. Fred kneeled down.

"Do you want a high-five?" he asked, holding his hand out. Isaiah slapped it. "You're going to be more trouble than Asher and Venus are, that's for sure."

"Da!" Isaiah and Jax said in unison. Fred laughed.

"You two are funny," said Fred, picking up his two sons. Hermione went to stand next to them, and George took Hermione's place by Luna.

O0O0O

On July thirty-first, Luna was relaxing on the couch at the twins' shop. Hermione was with her, Jax asleep in her arms, with a bottle on the floor where he'd dropped it. George was with them, also asleep, and where Isaiah was sleeping next to him, his head resting on George's side. George's head was relaxing on the cushion next to where Luna was sitting. Jax adjusted his position so his head was on Hermione's stomach. There was a crash as Fred tripped on a stair and fell into a box of some of the twins' products.

"Oh, Godric," said Luna, quickly getting up. George woke up, his head bolting up from where he was relaxing.

"Luna? Are you okay?" asked George, picking up Isaiah. Fred walked in at that moment, grabbing Jax from Hermione's lap.

"George, the twins are coming," said Luna. George quickly stood up, helping her down the stairs.

O0O0O

A few hours later Luna's twins, Luna Elizabeth and Roxanne Rowena Weasley, were being watched by George. Fred was with him.

"They look like Luna, but with your eyes," he said. "Never thought I'd see a blonde with brown eyes."

"Neither did I," said George. "I thought they'd look exactly like Luna."

Fred and George stood in silence for a minute, watching the twin girls in front of them. Then George broke it.

"Fred, what if they inherit lyncrothopy?"

"George, if she's willing to marry a werewolf I'm sure she's okay with her kids inheriting it and is well aware of the risk she's taking by having your kids," said Fred.

"Good point," said George. "Well, I want to see how she's doing."

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Fred, smirking.

"Fine," said George, sighing. They walked back to check on Luna. One of the nurses grabbed Luna II and Roxanne. "Hey, Luna."

"Hi, George," said Luna, her eyes closed. She was taking deep breaths.

"How are you?" asked George, walking to a chair by her bed.

"Tired," answered Luna, opening her eyes and looking at George. The nurse walked in with little blonde twins. She handed one to Luna and one to George. Luna's eyes started to water with tears of joy.

"You're holding Luna II, I'm holding Roxanne," said George. Hermione walked in a few minutes later.

"Ginny's watching Isaiah and Jax," said Hermione as Fred opened his mouth.

"Good, that's the last thing I need," said Fred, "for Isaiah and Jax to cause trouble in a hospital. And, so what if it's St. Mungo's and everyone knows magic?"

"I told Ginny I'd only be a few minute — blonde twins with brown eyes?" asked Hermione as she saw Luna II and Roxanne open their eyes just enough for Hermione to see the color of them.

"I've never seen that before," said Luna.

"Neither have I," said Hermione. The door opened, and Ginny came in a with very quiet pair of one-year-old ginger twins.

"They wanted to see their cousins," she said.

"Jax, come here!" said Fred quietly. Jax quietly walked over to him. Fred picked him up, and Jax silently tilted his head and looked at Luna, Luna Elizabeth, George and Roxanne. Isaiah did the same when Hermione picked him up.

"Hey, Luna?" asked George. Roxanne was now asleep.

"Yeah?" said Luna.

"Can we call Luna Lizzy?"

"Sure," said Luna.

"I'm happy we can raise these four without me working all the time," said Hermione, grinning and looking at Isaiah. "And they won't have to live with Voldemort as a Minister of Magic."

She went silent for a minute.

"I wish they could've met their Uncle Ron."

"It'll be fine," said Fred. "It's my fault, anyway."

"Don't blame yourself," said George.

"Why? It's my fault, I refused to take the wolfsbane potion!" said Fred. He'd started crying. Hermione walked over to him.

"Fred, come here," she told him.

"Why?" asked Fred. His voice was slightly weak.

"Because. Bring Jax."

Hermione and Fred walked out of the room with Isaiah and Jax, and they stopped in the hall.

"Stop blaming yourself for Ron's death," said Hermione, resting her head on Fred's shoulder. "It's my fault, too. I didn't make you take the potion."

"I'm sorry, Hermione," said Fred, wiping his eyes.

"For what?" asked Hermione, wondering what Fred could possibly be sorry for.

"For thinking I deserved you."

Hermione looked at Fred in surprise.

"Fred, what makes you think you don't deserve me?"

"You're so smart I can barely keep up with you! You're nice, I'm pranking people left and right!" said Fred. "I break the rules you support!"

"Thanks," said Hermione. "That doesn't mean you don't deserve me, though. Oh, and who said all your pranks are mean?"

Fred stayed speechless for several minutes. They went back to Luna's room, where Luna was now asleep, and Ginny was holding Lizzy.

"I take it you've settled your argument?" said George, smirking and watching Ginny.

"Yeah, and some other things," said Fred. "Don't ask."

George rolled his eyes.

"We're going to leave you alone, George," said Hermione. "With Luna, Ginny, Roxanne, and Lizzy, of course."

"Okay, bye," said George. Fred and Hermione went back to the fireplace in St. Mungo's, using the Floo Network to get to Diagon Alley. They walked to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and went upstairs, quickly falling asleep by each other with Isaiah and Jax in their cribs.

O0O0O

"Hey, Fred," said Hermione, lightly shaking Fred about two months later. She'd just gotten home from a doctor's appointment. "Fred!"

"Wuzzgoinon?" said Fred. His head darted up. "Oh, hey, Hermione. How'd your doctor's appointment go?"

"Great," said Hermione. "I have something to tell you."

"What? Oh, please tell me you don't have heart disease or something," said Fred, putting his hand over his face.

"No," said Hermione, giggling slightly.

"Do you need to pay a doctor's bill and can't afford it?"

"Nope. Let me talk, please."

"Fine," said Fred, sighing.

"I'm pregnant again."

O0O0O

A/N: Yes, Luna's twins were born on Harry's birthday. Don't hate me, please. Anyway, one more chapter. Then this is over. I'm sorry this is slightly short, but I honestly couldn't think of anything else to add. The next chapter will probably just be an adorable Fremione and Guna chapter. See ya!


End file.
